Another Chance at Love
by Yara Aresha
Summary: Kini aku mencintainya. Mencintai pria yang dipilihkan mendiang suamiku untuk menghabiskan sisa hidupku. Kisah cintaku dan Sasuke memang telah usai. Namun, namanya dan kenangannya selalu ada di dalam hatiku. TwooShoot. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

**Another Chance at Love**

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

We Really Love Each Other © Navi feat K. Will (English Version)

SasuSakuNaru's fanfiction

WARNING: OOC, OC, AU, Twoshoot, **DLDR! **

Happy Reading

Drama – Romance - Slice of Life

* * *

Ini bukan kali pertama udara sejuk terasa menusuk sampai ke tulang, selimut tebal yang hampir menutupi seluruh bagian tubuhku pun menyerah pada suhu. Aku meringkuk, menggigil menikmati setiap melodi lirih tetesan hujan di luar sana dan tusukan udara malam di atas tempat tidur yang terlalu luas untuk diriku sendiri. Mataku masih saja belum bisa terpejam padahal sudah waktunya untuk terlelap. Angin malam berhembus pelan, seakan menggelitik hatiku yang tengah kalut. Memaksa diriku hanyut dalam gelisah, lalu berkubang dalam kepekatan rindu yang tak terbalaskan. Malam semakin pekat di batas cakrawala, sementara aku masih saja mencumbui siluetmu. Sebab aku tak pernah tahu cara untuk melupakanmu.

Suamiku.

Malam ini nampaknya aku akan kembali merenung dan mengenangmu. Malam hari kini lebih sering mencatat tentang tetesan airmata dan rasa sesak karena menahan kerinduan. Suamiku yang berhati baik. Kau tahu? Seseorang pernah berkata bahwa keindahan adalah kehidupan itu sendiri. Keindahan adalah keabadian yang termangu di hadapan cermin. Dan kita, sejatinya adalah keabadian itu, kitalah cermin itu. Pernahkah kaurasakan keindahan yang begitu sejuk dan memukau sampai rasanya ingin menangis? Keindahan yang mampu menyusup ke dinding kesadaran paling dalam. Membuat kauterbuai, melayang bahkan sampai lupa diri. Aku kerap kali merasakannya. Tak jarang airmataku menetes setiap kali rasa itu merayap perlahan, membelai hati. Tak terelakkan. Suamiku, bagiku, kaulah keindahan itu. Meskipun kini aku hanya bisa mengenangmu. Kau tetaplah keindahan yang tak ternilai harganya.

Mengenangmu. Itu adalah salah satu hal yang kerap membuatku tak kuasa menahan tangis. Memutar kembali setiap potongan-potongan ingatan tentang keindahan yang pernah kita alami bersama tak urung membuat kesedihanku membuncah. Dan sungguh, akumerindukan aliran cinta yang datang darimu, dari hadirmu, dari matamu, dari lembut katamu, dari sentuhanmu, dari tawamu―semua itu membuatku damai, dan merasa akulah wanita paling bahagia di dunia. Menyusuri kembali jejak-jejak yang pernah kita torehkan bertahun-tahun silam acapkali membuat dadaku sesak, tak mampu menghirup oksigen dengan baik.

Suamiku, kuharap kau menemukan kebahagiaanmu―meski tanpa aku. Dan akupun mengharapkan hal yang sama untuk diriku sendiri. Aku akan bahagia sesuai janjiku kepadamu, aku akan tetap hidup sebagaimana aku harus menjalaninya. Tapi, jangan pinta aku untuk mengubur dalam hal-hal indah yang pernah kita lakukan bersama, karena sungguh tak mudah. Pernah kucoba untuk melupakan segala tentangmu di dalam benakku, menyingkirkan segala hal yang bersangkutan denganmu, tapi semakin kucoba, rasa yang kumiliki untukmu kian erat menjeratku. Seakan melumpuhkan seluruh sistem kerja anggota tubuhku dan mematikan syaraf-syaraf. Entah sampai kapan semua penyiksaan ini akan berakhir, mungkinkah sampai ujung usiaku? Yang kutahu, hanya ada kepedihan jika aku melupakanmu. Bukankah hidup tanpa kenangan itu akan terasa begitu janggal? Meskipun memindai kembali jejak-jejak cinta kita rasanya begitu menikam jiwa, dan kerap membuatku limbung sampai terlempar jauh ke dalam lubang kesedihan. Namun, biarkan rasa pilu yang menghantam ruang kesadaranku ini tetap kurasakan. Setidaknya bukti bahwa kau pernah ada di dalam kehidupanku begitu nyata terasa dengan ini. Suamiku, aku tahu kita saling mencintai. Tapi sayang, kebahagiaan itu begitu cepat terenggut.

Satu hal yang harus kauketahui. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Rasa sukaku kepadamu tak pernah luntur sampai detik ini. Jantungku masih selalu berdetak dua kali lebih cepat tiap kali kupandangi potret wajahmu. Napasku masih selalu tercekat tiap kali menatap sepasang mata obsidian milikmu. Kau akan selalu memiliki tempat paling istimewa di dalam hatiku. Meskipun suatu saat nanti aku bertemu dengan penggantimu, semua bentuk rasaku untukmu akan tetap sama.

* * *

**Another Chance at Love**

* * *

Kututup tirai jendela kamarku yang semula terbuka ketika kilat tampak menyambar-nyambar di atas langit. Sejak beberapa menit yang lalu suara gemuruh tak henti-hentinya bersahutan. Hujan yang semula hanya berupa tetesan kecilpun kini intensitasnya semakin bertambah besar. Disertai dengan desauan angin kencang yang menggema di luar sana.

Selesai menutup tirai, aku kembali meringkuk di tempat tidurku. Mencoba untuk terlelap, dan sia-sia. Hari semakin larut, waktu menunjukan pukul sebelas malam tepat. Namun, mataku tak bisa terpejam barang sejenak. Aku menyerah, lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur. Duduk di pinggiran ranjang dan menatap sendu pada beberapa buah objek tanpa gerak yang berjejer rapih di atas meja rias. Potret-potret itu berbicara tentang raut bahagia dan rekaman peristiwa penting yang mungkin sulit terlupa. Berbanding terbalik dengan keadaanku saat ini, yang meratap lama, terus menumbuhkan rasa yang tak pernah bisa kuakhiri, sambil merangkai angan bahwa masih tersedia kemungkinan. Kemungkinan untuk kembali merasakan kebahagiaan itu. Sayangnya, keinginanku itu adalah mimpi yang tak akan pernah menjadi kenyataan.

Fokusku kemudian tertahan lama pada salah satu potret paling ujung, memperlihatkan objek seorang pria berjas dengan sepasang mata obsidian yang menatap lembut serta sungging senyuman lepas tanpa beban. Ada gembira yang begitu jelas tampak, sebab potret itu diambil saat hari bahagianya, saat usianya genap berkepala dua―upacara kelulusannya sebagai seorang Sarjana dari salah satu Universitas ternama di Tokyo. Dengan otak jeniusnya, bukanlah hal yang mustahil untuk mendapatkan kegemilangan seperti itu di usia muda.

Ah, lagi-lagi ingatanku kembali menerawang jauh. Beberapa tahun lalu..., beberapa puluh bulan lalu..., beberapa ratus minggu lalu..., dan beberapa ribu hari lalu. Dimulai dari pertemuan tak sengajaku dengan suamiku tercinta. Perkenalan dengan laki-laki dingin berotak encer itu, yang ternyata diam-diam menyukaiku. Kencan pertama kami. Ciuman pertama kami. Pernikahan kami. Malam pertama kami. Kelahiran anak pertama kami. Hingga mimpi buruk yang menghempaskanku untuk menyadari bahwa semua itu hanyalah kenyataan indah yang begitu singkat. Mimpi buruk yang merenggut semua kebahagiaanku bersama keluarga kecilku.

Kau tak harus menjadi yang paling pintar untuk tahu bahwa kenyataan tak selamanya sesuai harapan. Kami yang semula sulit dipisahkan, ternyata terpisahkan jua. Entah siapa yang seharusnya kusalahkan kini. Aku, suamiku, semesta, ataukah Tuhan? Aku benar-benar membutuhkan waktu lebih banyak untuk mengerti semua yang telah terjadi. Memahami bahwa aku dan suamiku tak akan pernah bisa kembali bersama seperti dulu lagi. Khayalanku masih menerbangkanku terlalu tinggi. Sampai tak kusadari bahwa sepasang tangan yang akan menangkapku tak ada lagi.

Perubahan drastis kehidupanku ini terjadi tanpa persiapan. Tiba-tiba saja semuanya terenggut. Meninggalkan luka yang sulit untuk mengering. Serpihan-serpihan yang berserakan di dasar hatiku sulit untuk kutata kembal tanpa kehadiran suamiku. Tapi aku sadar bahwa hidup harus terus berlangsung, meski tanpa adanya sosoknya. Di sini aku akan belajar merelakan takdir Tuhan dan keinginan semesta. Berbahagialah di sana.

"Ibu."

Aku menoleh saat sebias suara menyapa gendang telingaku dengan lembut. Membawaku kembali dari jeratan lamunan. _Akemi. _Puteri semata wayangku yang kini genap berusia tujuh tahun itu berdiri di depan pintu kamarku dengan ekspresi yang kacau. Piyama tidur berwarna merah mudanya kusut. Wajahnya memerah. Matanya mengembun―aku tahu sebentar lagi puteriku ini akan menangis―dan benar saja, detik kemudian airmatanya mengalir deras. Isakan kecil berkali-kali keluar dari mulutnya. Sebelah tangan kecilnya mengusap pipinya yang basah. Sebelahnya lagi mendekap erat boneka _doplhin _kesayangannya. Dengan langkah pelan Akemi menghampiriku dan duduk di ujung tempat tidur.

"Akemi takut petir..." rintih Akemi disela-sela isakannya.

Aku tahu betul itu.

Kuhampiri tubuh mungilnya, membawanya ke dalam pelukan. Berharap pelukanku dapat membantunya untuk menghalau rasa takutnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sayang. Ada ibu di sini," ucapku menenangkan.

Kubelai rambut merah muda panjangnya. Diam-diam aku tersenyum dan bersyukur. Kebagaianku tak sepenuhnya lenyap. Aku masih memiliki Akemi. Malaikat kecil yang selalu memberiku semangat.

"Sekarang sebaiknya Akemi-_chan_ tidur. Besok kita harus berangkat pagi sekali ke Sapporo 'kan?" bujukku setelah tercipta jeda beberapa menit.

Akemi mendongak menatapku tanpa melepaskan pelukannya. Kepalanya digelengkan sebanyak tiga kali. Lalu dengan rengekan manjanya Akemi berujar, "tidak mau, sebelum petirnya berhenti dan Ibu memainkan piano untukku, atau menyanyikan sebuah lagu pengiring tidur."

Bukannya ingin menyakiti perasaan Akemi. Tapi, sungguh aku sedang tidak berminat untuk menyentuh piano atau bernyanyi.

"Sayang, Ibu sedang tidak ingin bernyanyi. Kita langsung tidur saja, ya? Tidak baik tidur larut begini," bujukku kembali.

"Ayolah, Ibu. Kalau Ibu tahu tidur larut itu tidak baik, kenapa Ibu belum tidur? Ini bukan pertama kalinya Ibu tidak bisa tidur 'kan? Aku tidak ingin mendengar alasan apapun. Aku ingin Ibu memainkan sebuah lagu dengan piano itu, kumohon," terang Akemi. Isakkan kecilnya terganti dengan suara nyaring yang manja. Kalimat panjang itu dilontarkan dengan satu tarikan napas. Sambil mata hitamnya mengerling ke sudut kamar, menatap penuh harap benda besar berwarna hitam itu agar aku segera memainkannya. Anak pintar, bahkan dia begitu tahu bahwa aku memiliki gangguan tidur akhir-akhir ini.

"Tapi, Sayang..."

Sebelum sempat kuucapkan sebuah alasan lagi, Akemi sudah berdiri dan berjalan ke arah piano. Duduk manis di bangku dan tersenyum lembut kepadaku. Sambil menepuk-nepuk sebelah bangkunya yang kosong, Akemi mengajakku untuk duduk di sana. Sifat keras kepalanya ini memang susah dilawan. Tipikal anak manja. Tapi, tak apa, asal Akemi bahagia. Aku menyerah dengan egoku. Kuturuti apa maunya dan beranjak dari tempat tidur. Setelah itu aku duduk di samping puteri kecilku, lalu kubuka penutup piano dan jemariku mulai menari di atas deretan _tuts_ piano.

"Kuharap permainanku masih cukup bagus, sudah satu tahun aku tak pernah menyentuh piano ini," gumamku lebih pada diri sendiri. Lalu aku menoleh kepada Akemi. "Satu buah lagu, setelah itu kita tidur, oke? Hm, Akemi-_chan_ mau Ibu memainkan lagu apa?"

Sejenak Akemi mengangguk, kemudian meletakan jari telunjuknya di dagu kecilnya. Kurasa Akemi sedang memikirkan lagu apa yang diinginkannya. Lihat saja keningnya yang dibuat mengerut, aku terkikik kecil melihat tingkahnya. Cepat sekali dia berubah _mood_, bahkan suara petir di luar yang masih menggelegar―yang membuatnya ketakutan tadi―seakan tak dihiraukan.

"Ah, Akemi ingin Ibu menyanyikan lagu '_We Really Love Each Other_'. Ayah pernah memainkannya untukku sekali waktu itu. Ayah bilang lagu ini lagu kesukaan Ayah dan Ibu. Aku ingin mendengarnya lagi, Bu..."

_We Really Love Each Other_? Lagu yang memiliki arti banyak bagiku dan suamiku. Oh, Tuhan. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, menarik napasku yang seakan tercekat. Sementara kesepuluh jariku tiba-tiba saja bergetar di atas _tuts-tuts_ piano. Rasanya aku tak sanggup untuk menyanyikan lagu nostalgia ini. Mataku kembali memanas seakan siap menumpahkan lelehan panasnya. Tapi, tentu saja aku tak boleh menangis di depan Akemi. Aku tak ingin membuatnya khawatir. Jika bukan untuk Akemi, aku sama sekali tak ingin mengingat lagu ini. Kuteguhkan hatiku dan kutarik napas panjang. Berusaha untuk menenangkan perasaanku yang tak menentu. Setelah perasaanku cukup tenang, aku mulai menekan _tuts_ piano. Dentingan indah menggema di kamarku yang besar ini. Mengalun mengiringi sebuah lagu yang entah mengapa begitu lirih dari bibirku. Kulirik Akemi di samping kiriku. Seakan mengerti apa yang kurasakan saat ini, matanya menatapku dengan lembut. Bibirnya sesekali ikut bergerak tiap kali aku mendendangkan baris demi baris dari lagu tersebut.

_A person I'll like more than you, that kind of person... I don't think I'll ever be able meet a person like that_

_I can't avoid seperation (I can't let you go), I can't stop the tears_

_Like this we... We might be walking past each other, we might be going further away._

_But, don't forget this, I really loved you._

_We really loved each other..._

_Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye. Say goodbye (now we say goodbye)_

Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar Akemi yang begitu fasih menyanyikan lagu ini. Anak berumur tujuh tahun sepertinya sudah begitu lancar menyanyikan lagu berbahasa inggris. Genetik sang ayah yang jenius ternyata mendominasi Akemi. Perasaan hangat langsung saja menghampiriku. Hatiku bergolak. Manik obsidian milik Akemi membuatku teringat akan keberadaan suamiku yang telah tiada. Tatapan mata yang begitu tajam namun menyorotkan kelembutan. Sekali menatapnya membuatku tak ingin untuk melepaskan pandangan barang sedetik pun.

Sasuke Uchiha, aku merindukanmu...

"Ibu..." Panggilan Akemi membawaku kembali kepada kenyataan yang sedetik tadi sempat kulupakan.

Aku tersenyum padanya dan merapihkan kembali piano peninggalan suamiku dahulu. "Sekarang kita tidur? Ibu sudah memenuhi keinginanmu, sekarang sebagai gantinya, Akemi-_chan _harus menuruti Ibu," ujarku seraya menuntunnya ke tempat tidur.

"Iya, Ibu. Terima kasih sudah membawakan lagu yang begitu indah untukku, sekarang aku bisa tidur dengan nyenyak," jawabnya dengan riang.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dan mulai menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya dengan selimut, "tentu sayang. Kau harus bangun pagi besok, jika kau susah dibangunkan maka ibu akan meninggalkanmu, mengerti?" candaku padanya.

"Ibuuu... Akemi pasti bangun pagi, Akemi rindu ayah. Kalau ibu tidak mengajakku, nanti ayah pasti akan marah," katanya.

"Iya iya, sekarang kita tidur. Mimpi indah, Sayang," kukecup keningnya penuh kasih dan tak lama kemudian Akemi terlelap.

"Mimpi indah juga, Ibu. Jangan sedih lagi," gumam Akemi di antara kesadarannya yang semakin meredup.

"Maafkan Ibu, nak. Ibu janji ini terakhir kalinya ibu bersedih."

Aku pun berbaring di samping puteriku, ajaibnya, kini rasa kantuk yang dahsyat mulai menyerangku. Kuharap esok akan menjadi hari yang baru dan penuh dengan kegembiraan. Ya, seperti janjiku kepada Sasuke, aku akan tetap bahagia meski tanpanya di sisiku.

.

.

Keesokan paginya Akemi duduk di sampingku sambil melahap semangkuk sereal kesukaannya sebagai menu sarapannya, sementara aku membuka-buka ponselku untuk melihat jadwal kereta menuju Sapporo. Masih ada waktu tiga puluh menit lagi sebelum kereta berangkat. Tenang saja, karena jarak rumahku ke stasiun hanya memerlukan waktu sepuluh menit dengan berjalan kaki.

"Habiskan makanmu, Akemi-_chan_," ujarku saat kulihat Akemi menyisakan makanannya.

Akemi mengerutkan bibirnya sebelum bicara. "Aku sudah kenyang, ibu."

Aku menghela napasku. Melesat ke ruang keluarga untuk mengambil tas dan koperku, memeriksa takut-takut jika ada barang yang tertinggal. Aku dan Akemi akan tinggal di Sapporo selama beberapa hari. Kebetulan Aku dan Akemi sedang libur, jadi kuputuskan saja untuk berlibur di tempat ibu mertuaku, lagipula sudah cukup lama kami tak berkunjung ke sana.

"Habiskan, atau ibu akan menitipkanmu di rumah tante Ino," aku sedikit berteriak dari ruang keluarga, ancamanku rupanya berpengaruh besar. Karena detik berikutnya kulihat Akemi melahap sisa serealnya dengan cepat.

"Sudah habis, lihat!" katanya.

Aku tersenyum senang dan berhenti memeriksa koperku. Mantel tebal, baju-baju tebal, penghangat tubuh―mengingat udara di Sapporo jauh lebih dingin dibandingkan dengan Tokyo―sudah cukup kurasa. Tak ada yang perlu kumasukkan lagi. Semuanya sudah lengkap. Lalu, kuhampiri tubuh mungil Akemi dan merapihkan ikatan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Anak pintar, kauingat pesan ayahmu? Jangan menyisakan makanan sedikit pun," kataku.

Akemi mengangguk, "iya aku tahu, ibu."

Kulirik arloji yang melilit di tangan kiriku, pukul 07.50. Keningku mengerut, begitu cepat waktu berjalan. Maka, cepat-cepat kubereskan meja makan dan bergegas untuk segera pergi ke stasuin. Kereta yang akan kutumpangi akan berangkat pukul 08.00. Kuharap aku tepat waktu sampai di stasiun.

"Akemi-_chan, _ayo. Kita hampir tertinggal kereta," ujarku tak tenang.

.

.

"Hah, untunglah kita tepat waktu, Sayang," aku terengah-engah, kulihat Akemi sama lelahnya denganku sehabis berlari dari rumah sampai ke stasiun. Kini aku dan Akem sudah duduk di kursi kereta yang akan membawa kami ke Sapporo.

"Ibu, aku mau minum," pinta Akemi. Wajahnya memerah. Kasihan juga.

Kuambil air mineral dari dalam tasku dan memberikannya kepada Akemi. "Ini, Sayang. Maafkan ibu ya? Kita jadi harus berlari-lari seperti tadi.

Akemi menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak apa-apa, bu. Ini, ibu juga minumlah," balasnya seraya tersenyum dan memberikan air mineral itu kepadaku.

Kubelai rambutnya dan membalas senyuman malaikatku itu. "Terima kasih, Sayang. Sekarang kira berdoa agar perjalanan kita selamat."

"Oke!" serunya.

Tak lama kemudian, kereta yang kami naikki mulai bergerak. Kupandangi sisi kananku yang menampilkan pemandangan kota Tokyo. Sempat terbawa suasana ketika aku dan Sasuke hanya berdua saja menyusuri jalanan itu, sampai semua bayanganku buyar saat Akemi menarik tanganku.

"Ibu, bantu aku," katanya.

Ah, tali sepatu bagian kirinya hampir terlepas. Salah satu simpul pitanya menjulur panjang, tergeletak di atas lantai kereta. Langsung saja aku sedikit membungkukkan badanku untuk menyimpulkan kembali tali tersebut. Mungkin tadi sebelum pergi ke rumah aku terlalu terburu-buru mengikat tali sepatu milik Akemi. Alhasil sebelahnya mudah terlepas begitu saja ketika kami berlari.

Selesai mengikat tali sepatu Akemi, aku kembali duduk bersandar di kursi kereta. Sesekali kudengar Akemi bersenandung, menggerak-gerakan kakinya bergantian. Tak lupa celotehan-celotehannya mengenai ladang sang kakek yang besar di sana, kelinci-kelinci yang lucu, kedua sepupu kembarnya, masakan nenek, dan lain sebagainya.

Jarak tempuh dari Tokyo ke Sapporo menggunakan kereta sekitar 10 jam. Sangat lama bukan? Bermalam di kereta selalu membuat Akemi tidak nyaman. Jadi, sebisa mungkin aku harus membuatnya menikmati perjalanan panjang ini.

.

.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah pesan menggetarkan ponselku yang kuletakan di dalam tas kecil yang kubawa, saat fokusku terarah ke jendela di sisi kananku. Sang raja malam nampaknya sudah datang. Bintang-bintang dan rembulan menghiasai langit malam itu, sesekali rembulan itu bersembunyi di balik awan kelabu. Jika dilihat lebih seksama, semesta langit bagaikan permadani hitam yang bertahtakan ribuan permata cemerlang. Sangat indah. Namun, sayang aku tak bisa memperlihatkan keindahan itu kepada Akemi yang sedang tertidur di sisi kiriku.

Teringat kembali ponselku yang bergetar, kuambil dan kubaca isi pesan itu. Ah, ternyata ibu mertuaku. Mikoto _Okaa-san_―begitulah aku biasa memanggilnya―akan menjemput kami di stasiun. Aku tersenyum, memberi pesan balasan untuknya dan meletakkan ponselku ke tempat semula. Meskipun aku dan Sasuke sudah tak bersama-sama lagi, namun keluarga Sasuke masih menyambutku dengan baik. Mereka begitu menyayangiku seperti mereka menyayangi anak mereka sendiri. Dan, aku bersyukur karena Akemi begitu dimanjakan oleh mertuaku, terlebih oleh kakak iparku yang sangat menginginkan kehadiran anak perempuan di kehidupannya. Sayang, Tuhan belum mengabulkan harapannya itu. Kedua anaknya berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Haru dan Kyota, si kembar yang berusia dua tahun di atas Akemi. Hasil buah cintanya bersama Hanna _Onee-san_. Keluarga kecil yang harmonis dan selalu penuh canda dan tawa. Ah, andai saja aku dan Sasuke masih bersama... mungkin keluarga kami pun akan selalu diliputi rona bahagia. Tapi... aku gelengkan kepalaku cepat-cepat. Bukankah aku sudah bertekad? Tak usah berlarut-larut lagi, dan aku harus terus melanjutkan kehidupanku.

Kuhela napasku. Merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhku yang mulai terasa pegal. Duduk berjam-jam di dalam kereta ternyata begitu melelahkan. Maka, kucoba untuk terlelap seperti Akemi. Masih ada waktu sekitar satu jam lagi untuk sampai di stasiun Sapporo. Kudekap tubuh mungilnya dalam pelukan hangat, putri kecilku, entah mengapa perasaan rindu yang begitu besar kurasakan saat ini. Ingin sekali aku bertemu dengan Sasuke. Menceritakan perkembangan pesat dari Akemi, prestasi gemilangnya di sekolah, prestasi non akademisnya, dan lain sebagainya. Namun, semua itu hanya angan-angan belaka. Semuanya hanya bisa kusimpan dalam-dalam, tak pernah bisa kusampaikan langsung kepada Sasuke. Tak terasa lelehan bening meluncur dari sudut mataku saat kupejamkan kedua mataku.

Rindu...

Aku sangat merindukanmu...

.

.

Belum lama terlelap, kubuka mataku dan melirik arlojiku. Waktu bergulir secepat laju kereta. Perjalananku bersama Akemi tak terasa sudah hampir berakhir. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke samping kiri. Melihat Akemi yang masih tidur begitu tenang. Deruan napasnya teratur. Lelap sekali tidurnya, sampai tak kuasa untuk membangunkannya. Namun, aku tetap harus membangunkannya. Barang-barang bawaanku cukup banyak, tanganku tak cukup untuk mengangkat tubuhnya itu.

"Akemi-_chan_, bangun, Sayang. Kita sudah hampir sampai," kubelai rambutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Akemi tampak terusik dan bergerak-gerak gelisah di bangkunya. Kucoba untuk membangunkannya sekali lagi, dan Akemi pun terbangun. Matanya sedikit memerah karena kebanyakan tidur. Aku tersenyum padanya dan menyuruhnya untuk segera bersiap-siap.

"Kita sudah sampai, bu?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk dan menurunkan koper serta tasku dari atas loker kereta. "Iya, Sayang. Nanti kaubisa melanjutkan tidurmu jika sudah sampai di tempat Kakek," kataku, sementara Akemi bergumam dan ikut membantuku menurunkan barang-barang yang kami bawa.

Kereta pun berhenti di stasiun Sapporo. Tanah basah menyambut kami ketika turun dari kereta. Tampaknya hujan baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di sini. Layar ponsel yang kugenggam menunjukkan pukul 17.15, sudah lumayan malam untuk kesibukan di stasiun ini. Kuhirup dalam-dalam aroma sehabis hujan ini, begitu menenangkan. Perasaan damai menyeruak masuk ke dalam sanubariku.

"Kakek, Nenek, Paman, Bibi..." suara Akemi terdengar nyaring ketika mengabsen satu persatu orang yang ada di sudut sana, tubuh kecilnya berlari dengan riang. Memeluk sesosok pria paruh baya yang sudah lama tak pernah kami temui.

Ah, Mikoto _Okaa-san_, Fugaku _Otou-san_, Itachi _Onii-san_, dan Hanna _Onee-san_. Di sudut sana, mereka duduk di sebuah bangku panjang, tempat tunggu penumpang di peron stasiun.

Lalu, Itachi _Onii-san_ menghampiriku dan membantuku membawa koper.

"Maaf, kalian pasti sudah menunggu lama," aku membungkukkan badanku saat aku berada di depan mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura-_chan_," Mikoto _Okaa-san_ tersenyum dan menepuk pundakku, "sebaiknya kita segera pulang, sudah semakin malam. Dan udara pasti akan lebih dingin dari ini. Lagipula kalian harus berisitirahat, pasti lelah bukan? Selain itu, besok pagi kita harus mengunjunginya," sambungnya dengan nada suara yang semakin melemah.

Kami pun berjalan menuju mobil yang terparkir di depan stasiun Sapporo.

Ada decitan kecil di dalam hatiku kala mengingat perkataan Mikoto _Okaa-san_ beberapa detik yang lalu. Kutarik napasku dalam-dalam dan menundukkan kepalaku lemah, sampai Hanna _Onee-san_ merangkul pundakku dengan lembut. Membuatku merasakan ketenangan yang sangat kubutuhkan saat itu. "Kau ingat 'kan? Tak ada kesedihan di hari itu? Ah, ngomong-ngomong, si kembar pasti sangat senang Akemi datang ke sini," katanya mencoba untuk membuatku kembali ceria.

Kulemparkan senyum ke arahnya dan melihat Akemi yang kini berada di dalam gendongan sang kakek. Entah dia berceloteh apa kepada kakeknya, yang jelas raut wajah kakeknya berubah lebih lembut dari biasanya saat itu.

.

Keesokan harinya, matahari merangkak tinggi. Cahayanya jatuh membasuh dan menjelma menjadi kepingan cahaya di tanah ketika membentur dedaunan pohon yang digerakan oleh angin. Aku bersyukur hujan tak datang pagi ini, sehingga kami bisa melakukan aktivitas kami tanpa halangan. Kulangkahkan kakiku hati-hati di antara pusara-pusara yang berbaris rapi. Aku, Akemi, dan keluarga suamiku berjalan tanpa suara seakan-akan takut mengusik penghuni di bawah sana. Di sekeliling kami beberapa peziarah mengelilingi pusara dengan raut wajah sendu, sementara tangan-tangan mereka terlipat, dan mulut mereka merapal doa. Suasana hening yang begitu khusyuk dan berselimut duka.

Akhirnya langkah kami terhenti saat kami menemukan pusara mendiang suamiku. Ah, iya. Suamiku tercinta, Sasuke Uchiha. Telah berpulang kepada Sang Maha Pencipta dan meninggalkan kami satu tahun silam. Gundukan tanah itu masih tampak begitu basah. Mungkin sisa hujan semalam. Bunga-bunga indah pun mulai kami taburkan di atas pusara. Ada rasa damai saat akubersimpuh di samping pusara suamiku. Pusara dengan nisan berwarna putih.

Kupejamkan mataku. Kulipat kedua tanganku dan mulai melantunkan doa-doa untuk suamiku di surga. Suamiku, aku tahu kau pasti akan marah melihatku meneteskan ari mata saat ini. Tapi, kumohon izinkan aku untuk menangis kali ini saja. Tepat satu tahun kepergianmu, biarkan tangisanku tumpah untuk terakhir kalinya. Berkali-kali kuyakinkan diriku bahwa duniaku dan duniamu sudah berbeda. Sekuat keyakinanku saat aku memberanikan diriku menatap layar monitor di ruang resus rumah sakit. Perlahan-lahan detak jantungmu melemah, hingga akhirnya terdengar bunyi nyaring yang membuat duniaku seakan-akan runtuh. Saat angka nol dengan angkuhnya menampakkan diri di layar monitor itu. Rasanya aku ingin ikut denganmu saat itu juga. Tapi, aku masih cukup waras untuk tidak mengakhiri hidupku. Karena, Akemi masih membutuhkanku. Dan aku yakin, kau juga tak akan pernah membiarkanku mengakhiri hidupku dengan cara tercela seperti itu. Lihatlah, Sasuke. Hari ini aku di sini, sudah lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Kau masih ingat saat pertama kali aku mengantarmu ke dalam pusara ini? Kakiku tak kuat untuk menopang tubuhku. Aku limbung, jatuh pingsan saat pusaramu benar-benar tertutup, tubuhmu hilang bersamaan dengan tanah-tanah yang menimbunmu. Beberapa hari setelahnya aku membuat keluargamu dan keluargaku cemas. Aku mengabaikan Akemi, mengacuhkannya saat rasa lelah menderanya. Aku berubah menjadi makhluk paling egois dan memuakkan kala itu. Tapi, berkat kegigihan mereka, perlahan-lahan dinding yang kubangun roboh, dan aku bisa kembali menatap dunia. Sedikit demi sedikit aku bisa menerima kepergianmu. Dan sekarang, aku benar-benar ikhlas. Aku tak ingin membebani siapapun, termasuk membebanimu. Jadi, kumohon, berbahagialah di sana. Dan aku pun akan menjadi baik-baik saja tanpamu di sini. Kuharap Tuhan memberimu tempat yang layak di sisi-Nya.

.

.

Empat hari luruh begitu saja, perayaan dan doa bersama untuk satu tahun kepergian mendiang suamiku pun berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang direncanakan. Dan kini aku dan keluarga besar harus kembali menapaki dunia. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuruni tangga―selama tinggal di sini, kamarku ada di lantai dua―menuju arah ruang makan. Pagi ini tampak begitu sepi, hanya ada Hanna O_nee-san_ yang duduk di salah satu kursi. Kuhampiri dia dan duduk berhadapan dengannya. Kulirik meja makan di depanku, beberapa piring dan gelas di sana sudah kosong. Tampaknya yang lain sudah selesai menyantap menu sarapan mereka. Kenapa mereka tak membangunkanku? Setidaknya aku bisa membantu Mikoto _Okaa-san_ atau Hanna _Onee-san_ untuk menyiapkan makanan.

"Akemi bilang tidurmu pulas sekali, dan semalam kau tidak bisa tidur. Makanya, kami tidak membangunkanmu, dan sarapan duluan," ujar Hanna _Onee-san_ seakan tahu apa yang sedang kupikirkan.

Aku menghela napas. "Aku tidak apa-apa, _Nee-san. _Ngomong-ngomong, yang lain kemana?"

Hanna _Onee-san_ memberiku dua potong ikan salmon dan semangkuk sup jagung yang masih mengepulkan asap hangat. Membuatku tak enak karena sudah merepotkannya.

"Otou-san dan Kaa-san mengunjungi ladang, kebun kami sudah mulai panen," jeda sejenak, kini Hanna _Onee-san_ memberiku segelas susu hangat yang diberi madu, "kalau Itachi dan anak-anak pergi ke taman di dekat sini, Akemi merengek ingin main ayunan dan perosotan," sambungnya.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku mendengar kelakuan puteriku itu. "Maaf sudah merepotkan," ujarku.

"Kau ini, seperti orang asing saja. Lagipula kami tidak merasa direpotkan, kok. Ayo cepat makan," balasnya.

Aku pun mulai memakan makananku. Aku makan begitu lahap pagi ini, masakan Hanna _Onee-san_ benar-benar enak. Pujian-pujian yang baik pun aku berikan padanya. Membuatnya terkikik geli dan tersipu malu. Beberapa menit kemudian pun makananku tandas. Minuman susut sampai tak bersisa.

Tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi. Aku setengah bangkit dari kursi, merogoh saku celanaku.

Nomor asing. "Halo?" sapaku lembut.

Hanna _Onee-san_ mulai merapihkan meja makan, aku bermaksud untuk membantunya, namun Hanna _Onee-san_ melarangku dan menyuruhku untuk berfokus dengan teleponku.

"Halo. Sakura?" tanya suara di ujung sana.

Aku mengerutkan keningku. Suara ini sangat familiar, tapi siapa? "Iya. Ini siapa?"

"Aku, Naruto," jawab suara itu.

Naruto? Ah... Namikaze Naruto, sahabat mendiang suamiku. Sudah lama aku tak mendengar kabarnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau ada di Sapporo 'kan?" saluran teleponku masih tersambung dengan pria periang itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kuharap kau juga baik-baik saja, Naruto. Dan, ya aku di rumah mertuaku. Kau tahu dari mana nomor ponselku?" tanyaku sambil membawa pandangan ke arah Hanna _Onee-san_ yang sudah selesai dengan kegiatan mencuci piringnya. Aku semakin diliputi rasa bersalah karena tak membantunya.

"Dari Itachi, aku bertanya padanya tempo hari."

Aku menghela napas dan beranjak dari dapur menuju halaman belakang rumah, setelah memberi isyarat kepada Hanna _Onee-sa_n dan mendapat persetujuan darinya.

"Um, apa yang ingin kaubicarakan denganku?" tanyaku langsung tepat sasaran padanya. Terkesan enggan berlama-lama menerima teleponnya. Tapi, bukan begitu maksudku.

"M-Maksudku..." belum sempat kuselesaikan ucapanku, Naruto sudah memotongnya.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku terlalu bertele-tele, ya? Hehehe..." kekehnya, "apa rencanamu hari ini? Ada waktu luang?" sambungnya.

Aku menghampiri kolam ikan di sudut halaman dan memainkan airnya dengan sebelah tanganku. "Apa ya? Kurasa hanya berdiam saja di rumah mertuaku, menjaga Akemi dan menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga Sasuke," kataku.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu," ada nada penuh harap dalam bicaranya.

Sontak saja tubuhku menegak. Diikuti kening berkerut. Bertemu denganku? Mau apa Naruto? Aku tak begitu dekat dengannya selama ini. Karena kami pun jarang bertemu. Sasuke hanya pernah beberapa kali mengajaknya ke rumah kami di Tokyo. Dan itu pun kami hanya terlibat obrolan basa-basi. Lalu, sekarang apa yang ingin disampaikan Naruto? Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke?

"Ada hal penting yang ingin kusampaikan. Kalau masalah izin, aku sudah mendapatkan izin itu dari Itachi dan mertuamu," katanya.

Eh? Sungguh? Sepenting itukah?

Aku menggigit bibirku. Menimbang-nimbang haruskah aku menemui Naruto. Aku tak enak hati. Aku seorang janda, dan rasanya pergi berduaan dengan seorang pria membuatku risih. Terlebih, bagaimana jika istri Naruto marah padaku nantinya? Akan sangat merepotkan, bukan?

"Sakura? Bagaimana?" suara Naruto kembali menyeruak masuk dalam indera pendengaranku.

Kuhela napas dalam. "Hal penting apa?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Kuberitahu nanti setelah kita bertemu."

"Tidak bisakah sekarang? Lewat telepon?" tukasku penasaran.

"Sebaiknya kita bertemu untuk membicarakan hal ini. Aku janji tak akan macam-macam, jika itu yang kautakutkan. Kumohon, waktuku tak banyak. Besok aku harus pergi ke London untuk menyelesaikan S2-ku. Dan kita akan sulit untuk bertemu lagi," katanya.

Tiba-tiba saja dadaku bergemuruh. Perasaan apa ini? Kudengar nada suaranya begitu penuh dengan harapan penuh. Membuatku tak mampu menolak. Aku tahu, aku terlalu banyak berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Aku berdeham kecil dan mulai membuka suara kembali.

"Baiklah. Aku bersedia," kataku.

Tawa bahagia terdengar di seberang sana. "Kau serius? Syukurlah. Kau siap-siap saja ya? Kujemput jam tiga sore nanti," sahut Naruto penuh semangat. Tipikalnya. Sementara aku ikut tersenyum.

.

.

Waktu bergulir cepat, tak terasa hari sudah sore. Sore hari yang cukup cerah. Matahari tidak terlalu terik dengan semburat jingganya. Bunga lavender bermekaran di seluruh penjuru taman kota yang kini ramai oleh banyak pengunjung ini. Ah, ya, aku berada di sebuah cafe yang berdiri di dekat taman kota. Sejauh mata memandang, hamparan bunga seolah memanjakan siapa saja yang melihatnya. Disertai dengan lantunan melodi biola yang lembut menggema begitu syahdu, menciptakan perpaduan dan sensasi yang indah.

Di depanku, Naruto mengenakan kemeja biru berlengan panjang dengan tiga kancing bagian atasnya yang terbuka dan celana katun panjang berwarna hitam. Dasi yang berwarna senada dengan celananya itu disimpul longgar melingkari lehernya. Sepasang sepatu pantofel hitam serta kaus kaki bergaris menaungi kakinya. Rambut pirangnya tampak sedikit berantakan, namun tetap memberikan kesan maskulin. Sementara pipinya entah kenapa bersemu merah, mungkin terkena pantulan matahari yang masuk melalui kaca jendela _cafe_ ini. Penampilannya saat ini sangat berbanding jauh denganku, aku hanya berdandan seadanya―mengenakan kaus putih berlengan panjang dan sebuah rok berwarna putih tulang dengan corak bunga Sakura sebatas betis, juga sepatu flat berwarna senada dengan kaus yang kukenakan. Sementara rambut panjangku hanya kuikat tinggi di belakang kepala―aku pun mengikuti Naruto ke sini, setelah sebelumnya mendapatkan izin dari keluargaku juga Akemi. Meskipun Akemi merengek minta ikut, tapi akhirnya Fugaku O_tou-san _bisa membujuknya.

"Sudah banyak yang berubah, ya?" tanya Naruto setelah lima menit kami hanya saling terdiam. Mata sebiru langit miliknya begitu indah, dan entah kenapa aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang lain di dalam sorotan matanya.

Aku mengangguk, "ya. Kau juga banyak berubah. Dulu penampilanmu terkesan lebih _simple_ dari ini," timpalku.

Naruto terkekeh. "Terpkasa, aku baru pulang kerja, tak sempat berganti pakaian. Hm, kau juga banyak berubah, Sakura. Kau tambah cantik, sampai aku tak mengenalimu saat tadi aku menjemputmu," katanya.

Aku terdiam. Meresapi kata-kata yang baru saja meluncur dari mulut pria berkulit tan itu. Tanpa sadar, wajahku memanas. Akuyakin pipiku kini sudah merona merah. Cepat-cepat kupalingkan wajahku ke arah jendela _cafe_. Dan tersenyum kecil. "Apa yang kaukatakan?"

"Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya, Sakura. Kau cantik," balasnya.

Sementara aku masih mempertahankan fokusku ke arah jendela. Aku mengerutkan keningku. Tadi cuaca masih terik, tapi sekarang langit mulai menggelap. Awan hitam menggantung di atas sana. Dan, seperti dugaanku, tak lama kemudian titik-titik hujan perlahan jatuh ke bumi.

_Klik_

Kutolehkan kepalaku dengan cepat saat terdengar bunyi shutter dan kilatan blitz. Naruto tersenyum simpul. Ternyata diam-diam dia mengambil gambarku dengan ponselnya.

"Naruto," desisku.

"Maaf, aku tak tahan untuk memotret. Apalagi objeknya cantik sepertimu."

Aku menghela napas panjang. Lagi-lagi dia menggodaku. "Naruto, sebenarnya..."

"Permisi, ini pesanan anda. Apa ada yang ingin dipesan lagi?" tiba-tiba saja seorang _waitress_ datang ke meja yang kami pesan dan memberikan dua potongan _cake_ juga dua gelas _lemon juice_―menginterupsi perkataan yang ingin kusampaikan.

Naruto tersenyum ke arah _waitress_ tersebut lalu mengangkat tangannya, "tidak, terima kasih," katanya.

Dan _waitress i_tu pun membungkukkan badannya seraya berlalu.

"Ini, cobalah. _Cake_ di sini sangat enak, Sakura. Kau pasti suka, ah... nanti akan kubelikan untuk Akemi-_chan_ juga," katanya.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Aku ke sini bukan untuk menikmati _cake_ atau berbasa-basi. Aku ke sini karena Naruto bilang ada sesuatu hal yang penting yang harus disampaikan padaku. Tapi, kenapa Naruto tidak segera memberitahuku?

"Naruto," jeda sejenak, kuhirup kembali oksigen yang terasa begitu menyesakkan, "apa yang ingin kausampaikan?"

Naruto terdiam, kemudian kembali memotong _cake_-nya dan mengarahkannya ke arah mulutku. "Aaa, ayo buka mulutmu."

Kukerjapkan mataku dan refleks membuka mulut. Langsung saja rasa manis dari coklat dan rasa keju yang renyah menyatu dalam mulutku. Enak, dan entah kenapa perasaanku ikut tenang merasakan sensasi yang lezat di lidahku ini.

"Bagaimana? Rasanya enak 'kan?" tanya Naruto seraya tersenyum.

Aku mengunyah cake tersebut dan menelannya, lalu mengangguk, "ya, ini cake terenak yang pernah kurasakan," balasku.

"Kalau begitu habiskan," sambung Naruto.

Aku menatapnya dan menghela napas, ingat tujuan awalku ke sini, "Naruto, sebaiknya kau segera me―"

Dan ucapanku lagi-lagi terpotong karena Naruto kembali menyuapiku, "kita akan bicara setelah kaumenghabiskan _cake_ ini, aku janji," katanya.

Oh, Tuhanku. Kenapa Naruto mengulur-ulur waktu seperti ini?

"_Cake_-ku sudah habis, sekarang jangan mencoba mengulur waktu lagi dan katakan hal apa yang ingin kausampaikan, kumohon, Naruto," ujarku ketika _cake _milikku sudah tandas. Lalu kulirik dengan gelisah kaca jendela _cafe_ ini, hujan semakin deras, kilat bersahut-sahutan disertai dengan suara gemuruh yang keras, Akemi pasti sedang ketakutan sekarang. Aku ingin cepat pulang.

"Baiklah, maaf aku bukannya mengulur waktu. Hanya saja sejak tadi aku menyiapkan hatiku, apakah aku yakin akan mengatakan hal ini sekarang atau tidak," jawab Naruto seraya ikut memandangi hujan di balik jendela.

Aku mengalihkan atensiku dan menatap Naruto. Raut wajahnya berubah lebih serius sekarang. Matanya menatapku lurus dan tajam.

"Sakura," jeda sejenak, Naruto menutup matanya dan menarik napas dalam, "Sasuke membuat surat ini sebelum dia meninggal. Dia menginginkan aku untuk menikahimu, dan aku menyetujui itu. Sakura, Menikahlah denganku," katanya seraya menyerahkan sebuah amplop berwarna coklat kepadaku.

Kuterima amplop itu, membukanya perlahan dan membaca isi pesan yang tertulis di dalam surat itu. Seluruh tubuhku seakan membeku. Tulisan ini, benar-benar tulisan tangan mendiang suamiku. Dia ingin aku menikah dengan Naruto? Dan Naruto menyetujui ini? Apa dia sudah gila? Menikahi seorang janda, mantan istri sahabatnya. Lagipula, apa Naruto tidak memiliki seorang istri? Tidak, Naruto pasti bercanda. Aku tidak percaya semua ini. Sasuke, kau tidak mungkin melakukan ini, bukan?

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

* * *

AN: fanfic yang temanya sudah terlalu mainstrum *loh* tapi gak apalah yah pake tema ini, berhubung ini file lama, sayang juga kalo teronggok begitu saja di laptop, jadi saya publish aja X'D hiksss hiksss...

kalo ada yang mampir monggo dikasih kritik dan sarannya... :'))

salam hangat,

Yara Aresha.


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Chance at Love**

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Happy Smile Again © Ikimonogakari (English Translation)

SasuSakuNaru's fanfiction

WARNING: OOC, OC, AU, Twoshoot, **DLDR! **

Happy Reading

Drama – Romance - Slice of Life

* * *

Aku menyeka air mata yang mengalir tanpa notifikasi dari ke dua mataku dengan perlahan, bibirku terkatup rapat untuk menjaga isakan yang hampir menembus pertahananku. Buru-buru kuhapus tetesan air mata yang jatuh tak sengaja mengenai kertas yang beberapa saat lalu diberikan oleh Naruto. Kertas berwarna putih bersih yang belum selesai kubaca hingga baris terakhir, namun sudah mampu menumpahkan seluruh air mataku.

Sasuke ingin aku menikahi sahabatnya. Sasuke ingin aku menjadi istri dari sahabatnya. Sasuke bilang Naruto mencintaiku, dia sangat mencintaiku.

"Kau tahu apa yang Sasuke katakan satu minggu sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

Aku menggeleng lemah dan menatap pria di depanku dengan tatapan sendu. Namun di sana tersimpan rasa ingin tahu yang besar, tentang apa yang Sasuke katakan pada Naruto saat itu. Maka, seakan mengetahui isi hatiku, Naruto pun menceritakan semua yang disampaikan oleh Sasuke beberapa hari sebelum Sasuke meninggalkan kami untuk selamanya.

* * *

**Naruto's point of view**

**Tokyo, 4 tahun yang lalu**

"Naruto, jika aku pergi nanti dan tidak akan pernah kembali lagi, aku ingin kau menggantikan posisiku untuk Sakura dan anakku," ujar Sasuke Uchiha, sahabat karibku sejak aku duduk di bangku SMP.

Aku tercengang dengan ucapannya yang tiba-tiba itu. Saat itu aku dan Sasuke tengah menghabiskan waktu senggang kami berdua di salah satu kedai ramen _favorite_-ku. Meskipun tempat kerjaku dan Sasuke berbeda, tapi kami masih sering bertemu sekedar untuk makan siang atau berbincang-bincang.

"Hei, kau bicara apa? Kurasa kau tidak sedang mabuk atau semacamnya. Aku tidak mengerti arah pembicaraanmu," jawabku seraya menghabiskan tegukan terakhir _ocha_ dinginku.

Sasuke tertawa kecil dan menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya. Manik obsidiannya menatapku lekat dan tajam. Membuatku beberapa detik menahan napas, entah kenapa tatapannya saat itu sangat menakutkan, bukan dalam artian menakutkan yang sebenarnya, lebih tepatnya aku takut melihat tatapannya yang tak biasa itu. Obsidiannya yang selalu berkilat itu entah kenapa tampak meredup. Satu hal yang ada dalam pikiranku saat itu, aku takut kehilangan sahabatku.

"Oi, oi, ada apa denganmu, _Teme_? Kau sakit? Atau ada masalah? Jangan membuatku takut," aku mengguncang bahunya sedikit keras, berharap dapat mengembalikan kesadarannya dan berhenti berbicara yang tidak-tidak.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke tertawa. Hal yang jarang dilakukannya, tapi hari ini dia begitu banyak tertawa. Aku semakin dilanda rasa cemas oleh sikapnya.

Sasuke menepis tanganku dari pundaknya, lalu menghela napas panjang. "Aku bisa melihat hal itu dari matamu meski kau berkali-kali mengelak. Tapi perasaan itu terlalu murni, terlalu indah untuk disembunyikan, aku tau kau juga sangat mencintanya," ceracau Sasuke tanpa menatapku. Kali ini dia lebih memilih mengaduk-aduk jus jeruk yang ada di depannya.

Aku mengernyitkan keningku. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan menyangkal. Kau sudah melewati banyak kisah yang menguras perasaanmu, mungkin sekarang waktunya kau sedikit tersenyum," ucapan Sasuke semakin tak kumerti, meskipun sebenarnya aku tahu apa yang dia bicarakan, tapi aku tak ingin masuk dalam topik ini.

"Sasuke, berhenti bicara yang tidak-tidak. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kemana arah pembicaraanmu, sebaiknya kita pulang saja. Anak dan istrimu pasti sudah menunggumu," aku hendak beranjak dari tempat dudukku namun lengan Sasuke menahanku.

"Kau mencintai Sakura, aku tahu kau mencintainya."

_**Deg**_

Aku terpaku di tempatku.

"K-Kau, bicara apa?"

Aku benar-benar terkejut dengan kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke itu. Bagaimana bisa dia menuduhku mencintai istrinya? Bagaimana bisa tuduhan yang benar adanya itu diketahui oleh Sasuke? Bagaimana bisa kedokku terlihat olehnya? Aku benar-benar merasa hina telah lancang mencintai istri sahabatku sendiri. Tapi, sungguh aku tak pernah sedikit pun berniat untuk menghancurkan atau mengganggu keluarga mereka. Tak pernah sekalipun terbesit pikiran seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin mencintai wanita itu dalam diam, dengan caraku sendiri, dan itu cukup untukku.

Sasuke menatapku dan tersenyum kecil. "Berjanjilah padaku, jika suatu saat nanti aku pergi, gantikan posisiku untuknya. Cintailah Sakura, cintailah Akemi, dan cintailah keluargaku sebagaimana aku mencintai mereka," katanya.

"Sasuke? Jangan bicara bodoh! Kau pasti sedang demam. Lagipula kau mau pergi kemana? Jangan terlantarkan keluargamu begitu saja, hah kurasa kau terlalu banyak pikiran dengan pekerjaanmu. Hari ini kau sangat aneh."

"Berjanjilah, Naruto. Kumohon."

"Tidak, Sasuke. Permintaanmu tidak masuk akal," ujarku tanpa kutahu bahwa itu adalah permohonan pertama dan terakhir dari Sasuke untukku.

Di saat aku memutuskan untuk menyerah tentang semua yang kurasakan. Sasuke malah menumbuhkan kembali perasaan itu. Sasuke, apakah ini benar-benar yang kauinginkan?

**Naruto's point of view end**

"...dan kau tahu Sakura? Selang beberapa hari setelah itu, kabar kecelakaan Sasuke terdengar di telingaku. Membuat sekujur tubuhku mati rasa, aku butuh waktu untuk mencerna apa yang Tuhan rencanakan. Kematian Sasuke akhirnya menjawab segala tanda-tanya besar di otakku saat itu. Firasat-firasat itu begitu jelas terbingkai di wajah Sasuke, dalam tutur katanya, dalam sikapnya, dan dalam tatapannya. Sakura, Sasuke sangat mencintaimu, dan dia tak ingin kau terpuruk saat dia tak lagi ada di sisimu," tutup Naruto kepadaku.

Tubuhku bergetar, diiringi suara gelegar di luar _cafe_ yang semakin memekakkan telinga. Hujan deras pun semakin bertambah intensitasnya, bahkan sekarang angin yang masuk dari cela-cela jendela mulai terasa menggigit tubuhku. Sekujur tubuhku menggigil, entah karena ucapan Naruto, atau dinginnya udara. Aku tak bisa membedakannya. Pikiranku berkelana, entah apa yang harus kulakukan. Ini benar-benar jauh dari ekspektasiku, sangat jauh dari bayanganku.

Aku tak mengerti semua ini, aku tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke melakukan ini kepadaku? Aku tak bisa menikahi Naruto, satu-satunya pria yang ada di dalam hatiku hanya Sasuke.

_Tuhan, aku tak suka caramu merangkai takdir._

"Sakura, aku tahu ini semua terdengar mendadak dan membuatmu bingung. Semuanya memang tak masuk akal, tapi Sasuke benar-benar menulis surat ini untukku dan untukmu. Awalnya aku pun terkejut dan membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk menyiapkan hatiku, makanya aku baru sekarang berani menyampaikan semuanya padamu, karena aku tak ingin membuatnya kecewa. Menikahlah denganku dan kita membesarkan Akemi bersama-sama, Akemi membutuhkan sosok ayah. Lagipula kau tak mungkin membesarkannya seorang diri selamanya. Jangan pernah berfikir untuk berusaha menepis takdir, Sakura," ujar Naruto membuyarkan lamunanku, tak sadar aku telah menyuarakan isi di kepalaku.

Aku meremas kertas di tanganku, berusaha mencari kekuatan di sana. Sasuke, apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa ini yang kau inginkan? Apa kau akan bahagia jika aku menikah dengan Naruto?

"Bisakah kau memberikan aku waktu untuk berfikir?" tanyaku pelan. Kata-kataku mengapung di udara.

Sungguh ini begitu sulit untukku.

Naruto menghela napas panjang seperti mengangkat sebuah beban berat yang menghimpit dadanya. Lalu memandangku dengan lembut dan tersenyum, tangannya bergerak ke depan seraya menggenggam erat tanganku, membuatku mengerjap dan menahan napas beberapa detik.

"Aku tahu ini pilihan yang sulit. Tapi tak ada waktu lagi, aku harus segera pergi, Sakura. Pernikahan kita harus segera dilaksanakan dalam waktu dekat, karena aku akan menetap di London selama beberapa tahun. Aku akan membawamu bersama Akemi ke London setelah upacara pernikahan kita. Itu rencanaku. Aku yakin kau bisa memilih pilihan yang bijak, Sakura. Kau tahu? Terkadang sebuah takdir yang bisa jadi tak pernah kita harapkan, justru yang membuat kita bahagia. Kita tak akan pernah bisa mencegahnya datang, meskipun berusaha sekuat apapun," jeda sejenak, senyuman di bibir Naruto sedikit memudar, namun sorot matanya semakin dalam dan tajam, "Kurasa alasan Sasuke menulis surat ini karena Sasuke tak ingin kau terus-terusan berkubang dalam kesedihan, Sasuke tak ingin melihatmu terpuruk berkepanjangan dan selalu terbayang oleh masa lalu. Sasuke ingin kau membuka lembaran hidup baru, denganku..." lagi-lagi ucapan Naruto terhenti oleh jeda, Naruto semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, menarik napas dalam, menutup kelopak matanya sejenak, membukanya lalu berkata, "aku mencintaimu, jauh sebelum Sasuke memintaku menikahimu. Dan aku berjanji aku akan membahagiakanmu, membahagiakan Akemi."

Aku mengerjapkan mataku, memandangnya tak percaya. Begitu banyak hal yang membuatku pusing luar biasa hari ini. Tuhan benar-benar ahli merancang sebuah skenario yang jauh dari nalar manusia rupanya. Menikah dalam waktu dekat? Dengan keadaan hatiku yang seperti ini? Tuhan.

"A-Aku," suaraku tercekat di tenggorokan, entah mengapa kata-kata tak mampu keluar dari dalam sana. Tuhan, beri aku kekuatan untuk menghadapi semua ini.

Aku menarik napas dalam, merapalkan doa di dalam hatiku untuk menenangkan gemuruh tak beraturan di dalam dadaku. Aku harus segera memberi jawaban pada Naruto, jawaban yang Sasuke inginkan. Ya, tak ada pilihan lain selain jawaban itu.

"Naruto, apakah menurutmu akan ada cara untuk menghalaunya atau, setidaknya menghindar, menjauh sampai 'ia' tak bisa menjangkau kita?" tanyaku dengan suara lirih kepada Naruto.

Alis Naruto sedikit terangkat, "ah, takdir maksudmu?"

Aku mengangguk lemah dan mencoba untuk tersenyum sebaik mungkin, "ya. Aku tahu betul kita tak akan bisa melakukan semua itu. Semesta ini, termasuk kita, berada dalam aturan-Nya. Kita, harus menerima takdir yang telah ditetapkan dengan pasrah dan tabah, tidak peduli apakah kita mau atau tidak menerimanya, bukankah begitu?" kataku dengan suara yang semakin rendah namun masih bisa terjangkau oleh indera pendengaran Naruto.

Naruto lalu tertawa kecil, melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan mengalihkan atensinya ke arah jendela yang penuh dengan aliran air hujan, "kurasa kau sudah punya jawaban tentang surat Sasuke. Lalu, apakah kau yakin dengan jawabanmu itu?" tanyanya kemudian.

Aku mengangguk, meskipun masih tersimpan sebersit keraguan di dalam hatiku. Namun, aku berusaha kukuh dan tak akan mengelak dari takdir yang dirancang oleh Tuhan ini.

"Tapi aku tak bisa menjanjikan apa-apa untukmu, maksudku, apa kau tak akan merasa sedih? Apa yang akan orang lain pikirkan tentangmu? Pria sepertimu menikahi seorang janda beranak satu, mantan istri sahabatmu sendiri. Dan kau tahu aku belum bisa melupakan Sasuke, tidak pernah bisa."

Naruto kembali menatapku, memperlihatkan senyuman lebarnya yang khas, "aku tak peduli dengan ucapan oranglain. Lagipula keluargaku sudah menyetujui keputusanku ini. Dan aku tak memintamu melupakan Sasuke. Lagipula kau memiliki banyak kesempatan untuk belajar mencintaiku setelah kita menikah," katanya.

Aku terdiam sejenak, "jika aku tidak pernah bisa mencintaimu? Apa yang akan kaulakukan?"

"Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku, Sakura. Aku akan membuatmu merasakan jatuh cinta sekali lagi, percayalah akan selalu ada kesempatan untuk merasakan cinta. Dan aku akan memberikanmu cinta yang tak kalah hebatnya dari mendiang suamimu," sahut Naruto dengan nada penuh ketulusan.

Aku tersenyum lembut, "jika begitu kau harus bersabar untuk itu, Naruto."

"Tentu," sahutnya seraya terkekeh.

Semoga ini pilihan terbaik, tentu saja ini semua demi Sasuke dan Akemi. Dan aku berharap ini bukan sebagai pengkhianatan terhadap mendiang suamiku. Meskipun aku kelak menikah dengan Naruto dan mungkin saja jatuh dalam pesonanya dan mulai tumbuh rasa cinta kepada pria hangat itu, segala tentang Sasuke tak akan pernah memudar sedikit pun. Akan selalu ada tempat khusus dan istimewa di dalam hatiku untuknya yang tak akan pernah bisa tergantikan oleh siapapun.

"Aku akan selalu bersabar menunggumu membuka hati untukku, Sakura," sambung Naruto riang kemudian.

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. "Naruto, ada satu hal lagi, apa yang harus aku katakan pada keluarga Sasuke tentang semua ini?" tanyaku padanya dengan was-was. Namun, setelah melihat senyuman di wajah Naruto, segala rasa khawatirku sirna begitu saja.

Naruto menepuk pundakku singkat dan berkata, "kau tidak usah risau. Sebelum aku membicarakan ini denganmu, aku sudah terlebih dulu membicarakannya dengan mereka. Dan di luar dugaanku, mereka menyambutku dengan hangat, mereka begitu cepat menyetujui permintaan Sasuke. Kau tahu? Kurasa karena mereka tidak ingin mengecewakan permintaan terakhir Sasuke, dan ingin kau bahagia. Kuharap mereka percaya padaku bahwa aku bisa membahagiakanmu."

Aku tersentak. Jadi semua sudah tahu tentang ini?

.

.

Langit semakin gelap dengan rintikan hujan di luar sana. Kulihat juga angin bertiup semakin kencang, menerbangkan dedaunan yang jatuh di atas aspal jalanan. Dan entah mengapa ketika kualihkan atensiku kepada pria di depanku itu, aku merasa sesuatu mengusik hatiku. Sebuah desiran yang datang tatkala kedua retinaku bersibobrok dengan manik seindah lautan itu, aku tak tahu maknanya apa. Aku hanya menikmati, entah kelak akan seperti apa. Diam-diam aku merasa tenang, nyaman dan bersyukur atas kehadiran sosoknya. Tuhan apakah aku lupa untuk berterima kasih padamu hari ini? Tuhan, terima kasih untuk 'kejutan' ini.

Lalu beberapa menit kemudian, keheningan menyelimuti kami berdua. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan ekspektasi-ekspektasiku. Sementara Naruto, aku tak tahu apa yang tengah ia ketik di ponselnya itu.

"Sakura, sudah pukul delapan. Sudah waktunya aku mengantarkanmu pulang," Naruto angkat bicara. Aku tak menyadari berapa lama kami berkutat dengan kesunyian dan hanya terbuai oleh alunan melodi alam yang menentramkan.

Aku melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiriku, "Ya Tuhan, sudah selarut ini?" aku bergerak gelisah di kursi yang kutempati. Akemi, apa Akemi baik-baik saja? Bisa-bisanya aku melupakan Akemi, bagaimana jika dia ketakutan dan menangis sendirian? Bagaimana jika...

"Ayo, kita pulang. Aku tahu, kau pasti sangat mengkhawatirkan Akemi," ujar Naruto seraya berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Beberapa detik aku masih terpaku di tempatku. Uluran tangan Naruto membuatku tersadar dan segera beranjak.

.

.

"Sakura, maafkan aku karena aku sudah membuatmu terlalu lama meninggalkan Akemi," ucap Naruto saat kami berdua sudah duduk di dalam mobil.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku memang mengkhawatirkannya. Tapi, kurasa Akemi akan baik-baik saja karena dia tidak sendirian," jawabku.

Naruto pun menghela napas dan mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Tak lama kemudian, dengan kecepatan rendah, Mobil sedan merah Naruto pun melaju membelah hiruk pikuknya kota Sapporo yang dingin. Sementara jiwaku sudah tertawan oleh pemandangan indah di luar sana. Lampu-lampu dengan berbagai macam warna menghiasi pepohonan yang berdiri kokoh di sepanjang sisi jalanan. Indah. Ditambah beberapa pasangan berjalan di bawah payung bersama dengan rerintik air hujan yang membuat kesan dramatis, menciptakan sebuah pemandangan yang menurutku romantis. Aku bahkan sampai memajukan tubuhku ke depan untuk mengamati apa yang ada di sana dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Apa yang kaulihat sampai seserius itu, Sakura?"

Suara lembut itu membuatku kembali menyandarkan tubuhku di kursi, lalu melihat Naruto yang kini tertawa kepadaku. Dan tiba-tiba saja aku merasa tawa itu seperti awan yang menaungi padang rumput. Begitu tenang meskipun asing.

Aku yakin saat ini pipiku sudah memerah karena ketahuan bertingkah aneh di depannya. "Aah, aku hanya melihat pohon-pohon yang dihiasi lampu neon itu. Akemi sangat menyukai lampu-lampu yang berkelap-kelip seperti itu. Kau tahu? Bahkan Akemi selalu antusias jika natal tiba, dia selalu berceloteh 'ibu, ayo kita hias pohon itu dengan lampu neon yang indah.'" ceritaku padanya tanpa sadar.

Seakan baru saja tersadar dengan kebodohan yang baru saja kuperbuat, aku menutup mulutku dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke depan. Apa yang baru saja kubicarakan?

"M-Maafkan aku..." aku meminta maaf padanya karena aku tidak ingin Naruto berpikiran yang macan-macam. Tuhan, mengapa aku tiba-tiba saja begitu antusias membicarakan lampu-lampu itu? Konyol. Ini karena aku terlalu lama meninggalkan Akemi seharian. Aku rindu padanya.

Naruto terkekeh dan membanting stirnya ke arah kiri, "sungguh? Nanti akan kubelikan banyak lampu-lampu seperti itu untuk Akemi. Ah, apa perlu aku menanam pohon-pohon kecil di halaman rumah kita nanti? Pasti sangat indah halaman kita diterangi oleh cahaya lampu itu," balasnya.

_Rumah kita? Naruto bilang rumah kita?_

"Iya rumah kita, aku, Akemi-_chan_, dan tentu saja kau," ucap Naruto disertai cengiran khasnya. Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali, tak sadar lagi-lagi aku menyuarakan isi hatiku.

Aku hanya bisa bergerak gelisah di sampingnya. Tak tahu apa yang harus kuucapkan sebagai balasan. Rasanya begitu aneh. Aku masih belum bisa dan belum terbiasa dengan perlakuan yang diberikan oleh Naruto ini. Aku hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap sisi jendela. Tanpa sepatah katapun, aku membiarkan topik itu berlalu dalam keheningan yang kuciptakan. Dan entah mengapa rasa kantuk tiba-tiba saja muncul. Berkali-kali aku menguap dan mengusap wajahku, sampai sebuah suara lembut dan usapan di puncak kepalaku membuatku tak kuasa untuk menahan kelopak mataku yang mulai tertutup.

"Tidurlah, masih satu jam lagi waktu yang kita butuhkan untuk sampai di rumah Uchiha," dan itu kata-kata terakhir yang kudengar sebelum aku terlelap.

* * *

**Naruto's point of view**

Aku tidak tahu kenapa Sakura tiba-tiba saja terdiam dan mengalihkan tatapannya ke sisi kanan jendela. Mengabaikanku yang mengharapkan jawaban dari bibir tipisnya. Apakah aku salah bicara? Hah, mungkin Sakura memang masih belum bisa menerima semua ini. Dan aku tak bisa memaksakan kehendakku, bukan? Tapi, apakah keputusan ini benar-benar yang terbaik? Aku takut jika Sakura tak bahagia bersamaku, meskipun ini permintaan terakhir dari Sasuke, tapi semuanya tak bisa berjalan dengan mulus sesuai permintaannya. Sasuke, mengapa kau membuat semuanya terasa sulit? Mengapa kau tak memikirkan perasaan istrimu? Kau benar-benar bodoh, rasanya aku ingin membongkar kuburanmu dan menarikmu dari sana, lalu meneriakimu dengan keras bahwa kau adalah orang terbodoh yang pernah kukenal dan kutemui di dunia ini.

Di sampingku, sesekali kulihat Sakura menguap dan memijat pelipisnya. Sepertinya Sakura mengantuk. Kuulurkan sebelah tanganku dan mengusap puncak kepalanya, "tidurlah, masih satu jam lagi waktu yang kita butuhkan untuk sampai di rumah Uchiha," ucapku padanya. Lalu detik berikutnya, Sakura mulai menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi, dan tertidur pulas. Sementara aku diam-diam tersenyum dan mencuri-curi pandang di sela-sela kegiatan menyetirku untuk mengamati wajah cantiknya yang begitu memesona meskipun tanpa riasan.

Aku pun kembali mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah depan saat sebuah klakson terdengar dari belakang. Rupanya aku sempat terdiam beberapa detik karena terpesona oleh Sakura. Ah, benar-benar bodoh. Kulajukan mobilku kembali, masih dengan kecepatan rendah. Aku tak ingin membuat Sakura terbangun. Dan aku terperangah karena Sakura tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda terganggu tidurnya, karena meskipun setiap kali mobil yang kukendarai bergerak ke kanan atau kiri hingga membuat kepalanya ikut bergerak ke arah kaca mobil atau kursi kemudiku, Sakura tidak bangun dari tidurnya dan tetap tertidur pulas.

Kurentangkan tangan kananku untuk memegang kepala Sakura ketika mobilku melewati jalanan menikung. Aku tak ingin kepala Sakura terbentur dan membuatnya kesakitan. Aku menghela napas, apakah Sakura begitu lelahnya? Sampai Sakura tertidur begitu pulas seolah-olah tak bisa bangun kembali. Wajah damainya membuatku tenang, dan entah mengapa perasaanku begitu meluap-luap untuknya. Bukan sekedar rasa mencintai, namun aku ingin melindunginya.

Sakura, wanita yang sudah lama kucintai. Wanita yang tak bisa kuraih. Wanita yang jauh dari jangkauanku. Wanita yang tak pernah melihatku dan memandangku. Kini, ada di sampingku dan fakta bahwa dia akan segera menjadi istriku membuat hatiku melambung, namun resah di waktu yang bersamaan.

**Naruto's point of view end**

"Kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana tidurmu? Nyenyak? Merasa lebih baik sekarang?" pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut Naruto saat aku membuka mataku lebar. Aku memutar pandanganku berkeliling, rupanya kami sudah sampai di rumah. Saat itu jarum jam menunjukan pukul 20.30. Waktu yang cukup lama kurasa, karena jalanan tak begitu padat. Apakah aku terlalu lama tidur?

"Hm, tidurku lumayan nyenyak, Naruto," balasku kemudian.

Naruto tersenyum lembut padaku. Dilepaskannya seatbelt yang melingkar di tubuhku, lalu ia membuka pintu di samping kanannya, keluar mobil, dan menutupnya kembali. Lalu, berjalan ke arah pintu di samping kiriku.

"Ayo, keluargamu pasti sangat mencemaskanmu," katanya seraya mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Kuraih uluran tangannya dan bergegas turun dari dalam mobil Naruto.

.

.

Aku begitu cemas saat menginjakkan kakiku di rumah ini. Kutekan bel rumah dengan ragu, degupan di dadaku tak beraturan. Berkali-kali kutarik napasku untuk menenangkan debaran ini. Aku tak tahu hal apa yang harus kulakukan atau kata-kata apa yang harus kukatakan saat aku melihat keluarga ini.

"Tenanglah, tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan."

Hh, Naruto benar. Bukankah semua sudah mengetahui hal ini? Jadi tak ada lagi yang perlu kukhawatirkan bukan?

"Ibu... akhirnya ibu pulang, aku rindu ibu. kenapa ibu tidak mengajakku?" Akemi langsung memelukku ketika pintu terbuka. Aku membungkukkan tubuhku sejajar dengannya dan membalas pelukannya.

"Maaf, Sayang,"

Lalu Akemi melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih menatap sosok pria yang berdiri di sebelahku.

"Paman Naruto?" serunya dengan nada ceria.

Naruto tersenyum dan mengusap puncak kepala Akemi dengan lembut. "Hai, apa kabar Cantik?"

"Aku sangat baik paman, aku rindu paman," Akemi menghambur ke pelukan Naruto.

Aku tak pernah mengira mereka sedekat ini. Apakah dulu Sasuke sering mengajak Akemi untuk bertemu dengan Naruto? Kedekatan mereka membuatku terkejut,

"_Nee_, _nee_... Paman ke mana saja? Kenapa jarang mengajakku bermain lagi?" ujarnya dengan raut wajah yang sedih.

"Akemi-_chan_, biarkan ibu dan paman Naruto masuk dulu dan beristirahat. Ayo, lagipula bukankah jam menunjukkan Akemi-_chan _sudah waktunya untuk tidur?" ujar Hanna _onee-san _sambil menyuruh kami semua duduk di ruang keluarga. Di sana kulihat _tou-san_, _kaa-san_ dan Itachi _onii-san_ sudah duduk bersama dengan camilan-camilan khas rumahan.

Akemi menggelengkan kepalanya dan menuntun Naruto untuk duduk di ruang tamu. Lalu, bibir mungilnya mengoceh lagi. "Paman akan menginap di sini, kan? Menginap saja ya? Akemi rindu paman. Nanti kita main lagi ya paman?" Tanyanya sambil menatap lekat-lekat sosok tampan yang kini duduk di samping Fugaku _tou-san_. Sementara Akemi duduk di pangkuannya.

Naruto menatap Akemi sambil tersenyum tipis. "Tidak sayang, paman hanya ingin membicarakan hal penting dengan kakek, nenek, ibu, paman, dan tantemu. Setelah itu paman akan pergi."

"Paman akan pergi? Maksud paman, paman pulang ke Tokyo? Kalau begitu nanti saja, Akemi dan Ibu juga beberapa hari lagi akan pulang ke Tokyo, kita pulang bersama-sama saja," sahut Akemi antusias.

Naruto tertawa kecil, "paman akan pergi ke London besok pagi," katanya.

"London? Akemi tahu tempat itu, itu sangat jauh dari sini," keluhnya cemas.

"Apa paman tidak akan pulang ke Jepang lagi?" Ujar Akemi kemudian.

Naruto kembali tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Paman akan kembali lagi setelah urusan di sana selesai. Sudah larut, kau harus tidur," ujarku menyela pembicaraan Naruto dan Akemi.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, apakah Akemi boleh ikut bersama paman ke London? Atau kalau paman tidak mau mengajakku, aku meminta oleh-oleh dari London saja setelah paman pulang dari sana, bagaimana?"

Aku membulatkan mataku, "Akemi-_chan_, kau tidak boleh begitu, ayo tidur," aku bangkit dari dudukku dan meraih Akemi.

Akemi mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Ibu..."

Naruto terkekeh dan menepuk kepala Akemi pelan. "Nanti paman pasti akan mengajakmu ke London, suatu hari nanti, dan Akemi-_chan _tenang saja, paman akan membawa oleh-oleh yang banyak untukmu, jadi Akemi-_chan_ harus patuh kepada Ibu supaya saat paman pulang nanti paman membawa oleh-oleh untukmu, oke?" sahut Naruto.

Entah mantra sihir apa yang Naruto rapalkan, namun Akemi dengan cepat menganggukan kepalanya, berlari ke arah kamar yang ditempatinya bersamaku dan tak kembali ke ruang tamu. Kuikuti Akemi di belakang, dan kulihat Akemi langsung berbaring di atas tempat tidur, lalu menggulung tubuh mungilnya dengan selimut tebal, sementara kedua tangannya mendekap boneka kesayangannya dengan erat. Matanya terpejam dengan sebuah senyuman manis yang tersungging di bibir kecilnya.

Mudah sekali bagi Naruto untuk membuat Akemi mematuhi ucapannya. Sementara aku, yang notabene ibunya sangat susah untuk membujuknya. Hal ini mengingatkanku akan kenangan masa lalu, di mana Sasuke masih berada di sisiku. Sasuke bisa dengan mudahnya membuat Akemi patuh. Mungkinkah, Akemi melihat sosok ayahnya dalam diri Naruto? Akemi... Kuharap kau juga bisa menerima kenyataan ini, Nak. Sepertinya Akemi menyukai Naruto, dan tak akan sulit untuk mendekatkan mereka nantinya.

Setelah meyakinkan diriku bahwa Akemi sudah terlelap, aku kembali ke ruang tamu di mana semua anggota keluarga Uchiha dan Naruto berkumpul. Aku pun duduk di samping Naruto menghadap Fugaku _tou-san_ dan Mikoto _kaa-san_. Sementara Itachi _onii-san_ dan Hanna _onee-san_ berada di kamarnya karena si kembar menangis.

"Sepertinya aku langsung saja, sudah terlalu malam. Aku tak sampai hati menyita waktunya _ji-san_ dan _ba-san_ untuk beristirahat, jadi tidak apa jika aku langsung ke intinya saja?" ucap Naruto memulai pembicaraan.

Aku menatap kedua mertuaku, mengamati raut wajah mereka berdua. "Aku sudah menyampaikan tentang permintaan terakhir Sasuke kepada Sakura. Dan, Sakura menyetujinya. Sekarang aku ingin memastikan apakah aku mendapatkan restu untuk menikahi Sakura dari _ji-san_ dan _ba-san_? Apakah kalian menyetujuinya?" sambung Naruto, bisa kulihat keringat kecil menetes dari pelipisnya. Naruto pasti sedang cemas, meskipun dia mampu memanipulasi kecemasannya dengan sorotan matanya yang tegas dan tajam.

Fugaku _tou-san_ dan Mikoto _kaa-san_ saling berpandangan. Lalu Fugaku _tou-san_ memejamkan matanya seraya kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Dan saat Fugaku _tou-san_ membuka kelopak mata dan mulutnya, tanpa sadar aku menahan napasku beberapa detik. "Dengan syarat kau tidak membuat putri kami menderita, sedih, atau semacamnya," ujar Fugaku _tou-san_ seraya tersenyum teduh.

Mikoto _kaa-san_ pun tersenyum dan meraih tanganku dan tangan Naruto. Menautkannya menjadi satu, "berbahagialah, Nak. Ini demi kebaikan Sasuke, dan tentu saja untuk kalian berdua. Sakura, kau pantas mendapatkan pria sebaik Naruto, hormatilah ia sebagai suamimu kelak," ujarnya, "bagaimanapun juga, kami sangat menyayangimu, Sakura. Adamu bukan hanya sebagai seorang menantu untuk kami, tapi kami menganggapmu putri kami sendiri. Maka, jika kau tak bahagia, itu sama halnya dengan membuat kami menderita, jadi kumohon, kau harus bahagia, hm?" sambung Mikoto _kaa-san._

Matanya berkaca-kaca, seakan enggan melepaskan anak putrinya. Hatiku menghangat kala itu, dan pandanganku pun memburam. Namun, kutahan diriku sekuat mungkin. Karena aku tak boleh menangis, tidak untuk sekarang ini, di depan Naruto. Jika aku menangis, aku hanya akan membuat beban di hati Naruto.

"Ah, kapan rencananya pernikahan kalian berlangsung? Naruto-_kun_ akan segera ke London bukan?" sambung Mikoto _kaa-san _dengan cepat. Senyumnya kali ini mengudara dan terlihat sangat lebar. Binar matanya menatap Naruto dengan antusiasme yang tinggi.

"Ada baiknya kalian segera melaksanakan pernikah kalian," ujar Fugaku _tou-san_ yang sejak beberapa saat lalu hanya terdiam.

"Ya, besok pagi aku terbang ke sana sebenarnya untuk mengurus berkas-berkas pendaftaran kuliahku yang akan ditutup dua hari lagi. Perkuliahanku akan dimulai empat bulan dari sekarang. Namun, aku ada pekerjaan di London. Tapi, setelah urusan pendaftaran kuliahku dan pekerjaanku selesai, aku akan kembali ke Jepang dan melaksanakan pernikah kami. Satu bulan dari sekarang apakah cukup? Aku tak ingin menunggu sampai _study_-ku selesai baru menikahi Sakura," ujar Naruto.

Fugaku _tou-san_ menganggukan kepalanya, "baiklah kurasa itu waktu yang cukup. Meski kita harus menyiapkan segalanya secara mendadak. Tapi, itu bisa diatur," katanya.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lembut, "kalian tak perlu khawatir dan repot mengurus apapun. Biar aku yang akan mengurus semuanya. Jika tidak keberatan pernikahan kami akan dilangsungkan di sini, halaman rumah _Ji-san_ sangat luas, 'kan? Aku ingin mengusung pesta kebun. Dan satu hal lagi, setelah itu, aku akan membawa Sakura dan Akemi-_chan_ untuk menetap di London. Apakah _ji-san_ dan _ba-san_ mengizinkan?"

"Kau tidak bisa menyiapkan semuanya tanpa campur tangan kami, Nak," ujar Fugaku _tou-san_.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan. Maksudku soal biaya dan lainnya biar aku saja yang urus, jika kalian ingin membantu yang lainnya seperti mengatur dekor atau apa silahkan saja, tapi aku tak ingin kalian kelelahan. Aku sudah menyuruh orang-orangku untuk melakukannya. Yang kalian butuhkan hanyalah mempersiapkan diri, terlebih untuk Sakura, kau harus mempersiapkan hatimu untuk segera naik pelaminan bersamaku, dan bersedia tinggal bersamaku di London," kekehnya.

Wajahku memerah. Lalu jeda sejenak, aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan untuk membalas ucapan Naruto. Naruto membuatku tak bisa berkutik. Jujur saja, aku memang tak menyangka pernikahan kami akan berlangsung satu bulan lagi. Tapi, bukankah sejak awal aku sudah memantapkan hatiku? Kapanpun waktunya, aku harus siap menjadi istri orang lain, bukan? Lebih cepat bukankah lebih baik? Kurasa Sasuke pun menginginkan hal ini terjadi secepatnya, dan Naruto sudah menunggu waktu yang tepat ini selama beberapa tahun. Aku tak bisa membuat Naruto kecewa dengan memundurkan waktu pernikahan, kan? Jadi, aku harus siap.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Naruto. Tapi kami tak bisa melawan keinginanmu itu. Dan, sebenarnya kami tidak ingin Sakura jauh, tapi jika itu yang terbaik untuk kalian berdua, maka kami tidak keberatan sama sekali. Tak apa, raihlah kebahagiaan kalian di sana. Tapi, kuharap Sakura tidak melupakan kami. Kami sudah menganggapmu seperti putri kami, sampai kapanpun Sakura akan menjadi putri dan menantu keluarga Uchiha," ujar Mikoto _kaa-san _membuyarkan lamunanku.

Lagi-lagi matanya berkaca-kaca, meskipun wajahnya tersenyum namun raut kesedihan begitu tampak jelas di balik wajah sendunya.

Hatiku berdenyut nyeri, aku tak kuasa jika harus meninggalkan keluarga ini. "_Kaasan_, _Tousan_... Aku tidak mungkin melupakan kalian, aku dan Naruto pasti akan sering mengunjungi kalian nanti. Sampai kapanpun kalian akan menjadi orangtuaku. Aku menyayangi kalian," balasku seraya tersenyum. Mataku rasanya memanas dan siap melelehkan cairannya jika saja tidak ada suara sumbang yang tiba-tiba saja masuk dalam indera pendengaran kami.

"Aku tidak menyangka, adik iparku akan menikah lagi dengan bujangan konglomerat sepertimu," kekeh Itachi _onii-san_ yang saat itu tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di pintu masuk ruang tamu. Dia mengacak-acak rambut pirang Naruto sebelum dirinya duduk di sampingku. Suasana berat yang tercipta entah mengapa mencair dengan kehadirannya di tengah-tengah kami.

Fugaku _tou-san_ menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu bangkit berdiri, sementara Mikoto _kaa-san_ mengikutinya. "Berbahagialah. Restu kami selalu beserta kalian. Aku sudah bisa tenang sekarang. Hm, kurasa sudah waktunya para orangtua ini istirahat, tidak apa-apa 'kan?" ujar Fugaku _tou-san _disertai senyuman tipis, segaris namun cukup membuat hatiku tenang. "Naruto kau berangkat pagi besok, bukan? Apa sebaiknya kau menginap saja di sini?" sambungnya.

"A-Ah, tidak _ji-san_. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan kalian, lagipula aku masih harus menyiapkan barang-barang bawaan untuk besok, mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan pulang, _ji-san_ dan _ba-san_ istirahat saja. Sudah larut malam, tidak baik untuk kesehatan kalian," sahut Naruto.

"Baiklah jika begitu, jangan pulang terlalu malam, kau juga harus istirahat, Naruto. Dan panggilah kami dengan sebutan _tou-san_ dan _kaa-san_," balas Fugaku _tou-san _seraya tersenyum lagi padanya.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu tersenyum lebar. "Ya, akan kulaksanakan, _tou-san_," katanya.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian ruangan tamu ini hanya menyisakan aku, Naruto dan Itachi_ onii-san_.

"Bujangan tua, lebih tepatnya," keluh Naruto membalas ucapan Itachi _oni-isan_ beberapa saat yang lalu.

Aku mengerutkan keningku, rupanya Naruto masih membahas topik itu. Kupikir Naruto tak akan menanggapinya.

"Kau sendiri yang mengakuinya, aku tidak bilang seperti itu," seru Itachi _onii-san _seraya terkekeh.

Aku menghela napas, kulirik jam dinding yang bertengger di sisi ruangan. Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.56, tidak terasa malam semakin larut. Hujan di luar sana pun sudah berhenti entah sejak kapan.

"Kutarik kata-kataku lagi. Umurku masih 28 tahun, Itachi. Mungkin dulu Sasuke saja yang terlalu cepat menikah. Bukannya kau juga menikah di usia yang tua ya?" ujar Naruto disertai kuapan kecil yang meluncur dari mulutnya.

Sepertinya Naruto sudah mulai mengantuk, apa tidak apa-apa jika dia pulang? Jujur saja aku khawatir.

Itachi _onii-san_ terkekeh, kedua kelopak matanya menyipit. Lalu dia berkata, "sialan kau. Hah, aku ikut berbahagia untuk kalian berdua," ujarnya seraya menepuk pundakku dan Naruto bergantian, "Sakura-_chan_, jika Naruto membuatmu menangis, kau bisa melaporkannya kepadaku, saat itu juga akan kutendang bokongnya sampai dia tak bisa bangun lagi," katanya.

Aku terkikik mendengarnya, kakak iparku benar-benar berlebihan. "Tenang saja, aku tak akan pernah membuatnya menangis kecuali menangis bahagia," balas Naruto.

Sontak saja wajahku memanas. Aku yakin mereka berdua bisa melihat wajahku memerah sekarang. Ucapan Naruto tadi membuat denyut jantungku tak beraturan.

"Haha, dasar raja gombal. Lihat, adikku yang manis ini sampai memerah karenamu. Bagus jika kau bisa membuatnya bahagia, kau harus bisa lebih tepatnya. Jangan kecewakan kami, Naruto. Dan Sakura, kuharap kau bisa menerima Naruto dengan setulus hatimu, aku percaya. Sudah saatnya kau tertawa dan berbahagia, melepaskan bayang-bayang masa lalu," ujar Itachi _onii-san._

Aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kepadanya. Setelah itu Itachi _onii-san_ pamit untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Katanya ia sudah terlalu lelah seharian ini dengan tingkah bayi kembarnya. Meskipun sedang hari libur, tampaknya tak pernah ada kata santai dalam kamus seorang yang baru saja mendapatkan gelar ayah itu. Dan lagi-lagi ruangan ini kembali sepi―menyisakan aku dan Naruto.

.

.

Naruto memandang ke arahku dan menatapku lekat, padahal jelas terlihat matanya sudah memerah. Naruto pasti sangat lelah, aku sudah berusaha untuk menyuruhnya segera pulang atau menginap dan pulang pagi-pagi untuk menyiapkan segala keperluannya, tapi dia bersikukuh akan pulang beberapa menit lagi. Dan aku tak bisa melawannya.

"Sakura... Aku ingin bertanya padamu sekali lagi, kauyakin dengan keputusan ini?" tanya Naruto.

Aku menghela napas, pertanyaan itu rasanya sudah berulang-ulang Naruto berikan padaku hari ini. Aku pikir Naruto masih belum percaya padaku, jujur saja aku merasa bosan dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Naruto, sudah berapa kali kau tanyakan itu padaku? Aku yakin dengan semua ini, percayalah padaku. Karena akupun percaya padamu, benar apa yang dikatakan oleh mertuaku, aku harus bahagia kembali, dan aku harap kau bisa membuatku bahagia, begitupun sebaliknya. Jadi, sekarang kau tak usah mempertanyakan hal itu kembali, hm?" balasku sembari tersenyum padanya.

Naruto menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya, lalu tersenyum lebar dan bangkit dari duduknya. Mendekatiku dan mendaratkan kecupan singkat di puncak kepalaku, membuatku terdiam beberapa saat.

"_Yosh_! Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, Sakura. Kau juga harus tidur, maaf sudah membuatmu terjaga sampai larut seperti ini. Aku akan kembali lagi, tunggulah aku, Sakura. Kau tak usah mengantarku ke bandara, karena aku berangkat pagi-pagi sekali, kau cukup doakan aku saja ya? Sampai bertemu kembali di hari pernikahan kita tanggal 15 November mendatang. Percayalah, bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu," katanya seraya berjalan pergi meninggalkan aku yang masih terduduk kaku di tempatku. Bahkan sampai suara deru mobil sedan Naruto melaju pun, aku masih terdiam.

Tuhan, betapa bodohnya aku ini.

Perasaan seperti ini, kapan terakhir kali aku merasakannya? Perasaan hangat, berdebar, dan abstrak ini begitu kurindukan kehadirannya.

* * *

**Dua puluh hari luruh begitu saja.**

Pagi-pagi sekali, ketika sang mentari baru menyembul di balik bebukitan kota Sapporo. Aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kota Tokyo dan menjual rumahku di sana. Lalu, untuk sementara aku tinggal di kediaman Uchiha, sampai Naruto membawaku dan Akemi ke London.

Naruto...

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja aku merindukan sosoknya. Meskipun beberapa hari ini kami hanya berkomunikasi lewat sambungan telepon, tapi itu cukup membuat hubungan kami semakin baik dari hari ke hari. Mendekati hari pernikahan kami, hatiku tak pernah bisa tenang. Aku selalu berdoa semuanya akan berjalan lancar. Segala persiapan hampir selesai, dimulai dari kartu undangan, dekorasi, makanan, dan lainnya, itu semua sebagian besar dikerjakan oleh keluarga Naruto dan kenalan-kenalan Naruto, bahkan biaya pernikahan pun tak sepeserpun aku keluarkan. Katanya cukup lihat saja dan kami akan tercengang dengan hasil karya mereka. Benar-benar membuat penasaran, dan terbersit rasa tak enak karena semuanya ditangani oleh Naruto. Sedangkan aku hanya menunggu diam, dan mencicipi hasilnya. Ya, meskipun tak ada bedanya dengan pernikahanku yang dulu, yang segala sesuatunya di-_handle_ oleh pihak pria. Aku memang bukan berasal dari keluarga berada, bahkan saat menikah dengan Sasuke pun aku sudah hidup sebatang kara. Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa seperti ini, Tuhan maafkan aku. Dan aku mohon, berikan aku kekuatan dan keteguhan hati agar aku dapat mencintai dan menyayangi Naruto sepenuh hatiku.

Tiba-tiba saja suara dering ponselku menjerit nyaring meminta diangkat. Aku masih meringkuk malas dari bawah selimut, seraya memeluk tubuh mungil Akemi yang masih tertidur pulas di sampingku. Dengan mata setengah terbuka, aku julurkan tangan mencari ponselku. Pagi-pagi begini siapa yang menelpon? Akhirnya setelah meraba-raba atas meja di samping kananku, aku mendapatkan ponselku itu dan mematikannya. Samar-samar kulihat wajah Akemi yang damai masih terlelap di sebelahku tanpa merasa terganggu oleh suara nyaring ponselku barusan. Aku kembali tenggelam dalam tidur, masih memeluk tubuh Akemi erat. Ini hari minggu dan tak ada salahnya bermalas-malasan sebentar saja, bukan? Lagipula orang-orang di rumah ini juga belum terbangun, mengingat saat kulirik jam tadi masih menunjukkan pukul 05:25. Tidur sebentar lagi tidak akan jadi masalah kurasa.

Entah berapa menit berlalu, suara nyaring itu kembali terdengar memekakkan telingaku. Bahkan kali ini Akemi menggeliat tak nyaman dalam tidurnya.

Aku enggan merespon ponselku dan mengabaikannya. Mungkin yang berani menelpon pagi-pagi begini hanya orang iseng, maka kuputuskan untuk tetap memejamkan mataku. Dan deringan itu pun kembali berhenti tak berapa lama kemudian. Aku menghela napas lega, sekarang aku bisa memanfaatkan waktu tidurku sebentar lagi. Namun, ternyata aku salah, ponselku kembali berdering.

Oh, Tuhan...

"Ibu, ponsel ibu berbunyi, kenapa tidak diangkat?" setengah sadar Akemi berkata. Rupanya deringan itu berhasil membuat tidurnya terganggu dan membangunkan malaikat kecilku itu.

"Maaf, Sayang. Mungkin itu orang iseng yang menelepon pagi-pagi begini," ujarku seraya duduk dan membelai rambutnya.

"Ngh~ kalau begitu, kenapa tidak ibu matikan saja?" ucap Akemi seraya memeluk tubuhku tanpa membuka matanya.

Aku kemudian meraih ponselku dan mematikannya cepat, mengeluarkan batrenya dan menaruhnya kembali di atas meja, tanpa melihat layar ponselku terlebih dahulu. _Sekarang tak akan ada yang mengganggu lagi, _batinku.

"Bu, mungkin itu paman Naruto," tiba-tiba saja Akemi mendesah parau, terdengar seperti orang yang sedang mengigau lebih tepatnya.

Aku terdiam beberapa saat. Lalu mataku membulat lebar. Kesadaran yang sebelumnya masih mengawang, sekarang datang menyerang secara penuh dan membuatku terkesiap.

Naruto...

Cepat-cepat kuraih ponselku dan meletakan kembali batrenya, menghidupkannya dan melihat daftar panggilan. Tatkala pandanganku terpaku pada sebuah nama di layar ponselku itu, rasanya ada sengatan listrik jutaan _volt_ yang bertubi-tubi menusukku. Uzumaki Naruto_. _Sontak saja kebingungan melanda diriku. Bodohnya aku. Seberkas perasaan rindu menggelayut di dadaku. Namun, aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang.

Rasa kantukku hilang begitu saja, tergantikan ringisan tak tenang. Apakah aku harus meneleponnya? Tapi, aku tak pernah melakukan panggilan terlebih dahulu kepadanya. Gengsi? Ya, mungkin.

Lalu, aku terlonjak saat sebuah pesan masuk menggetarkan ponsel di tanganku. Nama Uzumaki Naruto lagi-lagi tercetak dengan manis di layar. Cepat-cepat aku sentuh tulisan _'open'_ dan membaca isinya bersamaan dengan desiran aneh yang menggeliat di dadaku.

_Kau masih tidur rupanya? Kupikir kau sudah bangun, Sakura. Maaf aku mengganggu tidurmu _

Aku menahan napasku sejenak, mencoba meredakan debaran tak keruan yang kurasakan. Aku menegakkan punggungku dan melirik Akemi yang sudah kembali terlelap. Apa yang harus aku balas kepadanya? Untuk mengetik satu pesan balasan seperti ini pun membuat hatiku tak tenang. Akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk mengirimkan deretan kalimat yang terlihat menggelitik itu.

_Telepon aku kembali, Naruto._

Kutarik napasku dan menghembuskannya berulang kali, meremas-remas ponselku sambil menunggu panggilan masuk. Khawatir suaraku akan mengganggu Akemi, aku putuskan untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur. Menyibak selimut bermotif bunga dan menjejakkan kakiku, melangkah menuju balkon kamar ini. Matahari masih terlihat rendah di kejauhan sana, berbeda dengan pendaran di kota Tokyo, Matahari di Sapporo terasa begitu lembut dan sangat menentramkan. Meskipun angin dingin kentara terasa di kota ini.

"Hallo, Naruto," sapaku cepat saat panggilan masuk itu membuat ponselku berdering. Rasa kekakuan dan kecanggungan kembali mendekap seluruh tubuhku tatkala menerima telepon darinya. Detik berikutnya terdengar balasan sapa di seberang sana, diikuti dengan permintaan maaf yang terulang kembali.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf, aku pikir itu orang iseng yang mengganggu," kataku.

Naruto terdengar tertawa kecil di seberang sana, "kau pasti sangat lelah. Tidak biasanya kau bangun sesiang ini. Sekarang kau sudah benar-benar bangun, 'kan? Emh, maksudku, tidak berencana untuk melanjutkan tidurmu setelah ini," ujarnya.

Aku tersenyum meskipun Naruto tak bisa melihat senyuman itu seraya membawa pandanganku ke arah Akemi. Dia masih terlelap, dengan selimut tebal yang membungkusnya dari kaki hingga lehernya. "Tidak, Naruto," ucapku singkat.

"Hm, baiklah. Lalu, ada rencana apa hari ini? Maaf karena aku menyuruhmu berhenti bekerja, kau pasti sangat bosan sekarang," sambung Naruto.

"Tidak, aku memang sudah berencana berhenti dari pekerjaanku yang lama. Lagipula, sebentar lagi aku akan mengikuti suamiku ke London, jadi memang sudah seharusnya aku berhenti, kan?" kataku.

Naruto kembali tertawa, "ya, kau memang harus ikut suamimu nanti Sakura, ah, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, ada rencana apa hari ini?"

"Aku dan yang lainnya akan _fitting_ baju, pemilik butiknya memintaku melakukan _fitting_ hari ini. Apa kau sudah melakukan _fitting_? Kau akan datang ke Tokyo sebelum hari pernikahan kita, kan? Hari apa kau _landing_ di Jepang? Aku sangat khawatir kau akan kelelahan. Oh, ya bagimana di sana? Kerjaanmu? Apa waktu istirahatmu cukup? Bukankah sekarang seharusnya kau istirahat? Di London sudah malam 'kan? Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, kau harus jaga kesehatanmu, apakah kau sudah makan malam?" racauku, tak sadar bahwa aku memberinya begitu banyak pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi, "astaga, m-maaf, aku..."

Lagi-lagi terdengar tawa bahagia dari seberang sana. "Tidak perlu meminta maaf, Sakura. Aku senang kau sekarang sangat perhatian padaku," potongnya. "tak usah khawatir. Aku tidak apa-apa, tak usah cemas tentang hari pernikahan kita, kau hanya perlu tenang. Semuanya akan berjalan sesuai apa yang kita inginkan. Dan aku akan selalu sehat di sini, kau juga harus jaga dirimu baik-baik. Setelah mendengar suaramu, aku akan segera beristirahat, kau tahu Sakura? Aku sangat merindukanmu, kau mau kan menemaniku sebentar saja? Aku tak bisa tidur nyenyak dan menjalani hari esok dengan tenang jika sehari saja tak mendengar suaramu," sambungnya.

Dadaku bergemuruh mendengar kata demi kata yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto. Ada sebuah ketulusan yang terdengar dalam nada suaranya. Aku tak mampu mengelak dari rasa itu―tentu saja. Perasaan yang dimilik Naruto begitu besar, dan lagi-lagi deburan-deburan dahsyat dalam dadaku kembali menggetarkan jiwa. Sayup-sayup terdengar dalam ruang hatiku, suara lembut nan tipis mengatakan; inikah cara kerja takdir membuatmu bahagia?

Entahlah, aku hanya mengikuti sesuatu dalam diriku yang bergerak secara perlahan menuju sebuah tempat yang dikelilingi oleh cahaya terang. Dan pagi itu kuhabiskan dengan menemani Naruto lewat saluran telepon. Memang yang lebih banyak bercerita Naruto, dia menceritakan tentang pekerjaannya yang menumpuk, tentang rekan kerjanya yang tak patuh, dan hal lainnya yang membuat dia kesal. Sementara aku hanya bisa memberinya semangat ala kadarnya dan tak banyak berceloteh.

.

.

Kulirik jam dinding di kamarku yang bergantung di sisi kiriku, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 20:00. Malam hari menjelang begitu cepat, setelah seharian disibukan dengan _fitting_ gaun untuk pernikahanku, mencicipi menu hidangan untuk pesta nanti, sampai melihat dekor taman, akhirnya setelah berjam-jam lamanya, aku bisa meluruskan dan meregangkan otot-otot tubuhku.

Dari balik kaca besar ini, kuperhatikan putri kecilku. Sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, Akemi tak henti-hentinya menatap gaun indah miliknya yang kini tergantung rapi di balik lemari kayunya. Matanya berbinar senang, bibirnya terbuka lebar dengan senyuman. Aku senang melihatnya bahagia seperti itu.

"Ibu, Akemi sangat suka gaun ini. Akemi sudah tidak sabar memakainya, pasti cantik sekali. Iya kan, Nek?" tanyanya pada Mikoto _kaa-san_ yang sedari tadi dengan sangat hati-hati menyisiri rambut panjangku. Sementara aku hanya duduk diam dan tersenyum di depan cermin, melihat Mikoto _kaa-san _begitu telaten menyisir rambutku. Sesekali wanita yang sudah kuanggap sebagai ibu kandungku ini juga membelai lembut kepalaku sambil tersenyum manis. Samar-samar aku dapat menghirup aroma bunga jasmin yang menguar dari tubuhnya memenuhi kamarku, menenangkan pikiran dan terasa begitu nyaman.

"Ya, Sayang. Gaun itu sangat bagus dan cantik, apalagi jika gadis cantik seperti Akemi-_chan _yang mengenakannya," ujar Mikoto _kaa-san _yang kini telah selesai menyisiri rambutku dan menghampiri Akemi seraya membawanya ke dalam pangkuan.

"Tak terasa waktu begitu cepat berlalu, Akemi kecilku sudah tumbuh semakin besar. Dan tak lama lagi, kau akan pergi meninggalkan Nenek dan Kakek di sini, Ah... Aku pasti akan sangat merindukan kalian," ujar Mikoto _kaa-san._ Wajah rentanya terlihat sendu.

Kualihkan pandanganku ke arah Mikoto _kaa-san_ dan Akemi yang ada di belakangku. Mereka bersenda gurau dan tertawa entah membicarakan hal apa. Menit berikutnya, aku beranjak dari kursi rias dan menghampiri mereka, lalu di bawah karpet beludru aku duduk di samping mereka.

"Jangan sedih... Aku akan sering-sering pulang ke Sapporo untuk menemanimu, Naruto juga tidak akan keberatan dengan hal itu," hiburku, seraya memeluknya. Kemudian Mikoto _kaa-san_ menatapku dengan penuh kasih.

"Dasar anak bodoh, tidak perlu sering pulang kesini. Memangnya tiket pesawat murah? Kau harus bisa menyimpan uangmu itu dengan baik. Pikirkan juga tentang suamimu, segala hal yang berhubungan dengan suamimu itu adalah yang utama, kau mengerti? Jadilah istri yang patuh, seperti saat bersama Sasuke dulu. Cintailah Naruto sebagai suamimu kelak, kau tak perlu melupakan Sasuke jika itu sulit untukmu, hanya saja Naruto juga pantas mendapatkan cintamu, Nak. Berjanjilah menjadi istri yang penurut setelah kamu menikah, turuti dan hargai segala keputusan apapun yang diambil oleh Naruto. Ibu percaya Naruto pria yang baik dan akan selalu membahagiakanmu juga Akemi," jeda sejenak, pandanganku dan Mikoto _kaa-san_ beralih ke arah Akemi yang tengah menguap, "oh sayang, sepertinya Akemi kecil kita sudah mengantuk. Tidurlah, cucuku yang manis. Sudah larut, anak kecil tidak baik tidur terlalu malam," ujar Mikoto _kaa-san_ penuh dengan nada penegasan. Dengan patuh Akemi pun naik ke atas tempat tidur setelah memberikanku kecupan singkat di pipi. Sementara Mikoto _kaa-san_ mengikutinya dan menyelimutinya, tak lupa mengecup keningnya. Dan detik berikutnya Akemi sudah menutup matanya. Begitu cepatnya Akemi terlelap, mungkin dia sudah sangat lelah.

Mikoto _kaa-san_ kembali menghampiriku dan duduk di sampingku. Kembali dengan nasihat-nasihatnya tentang sebuah pernikahan. Nasihat yang sama seperti beberapa tahun lalu. Hanya saja dalam keadaan yang berbeda. Aku tahu betul tugas seorang istri. Dan aku selalu mengidolakan sosok Uchiha Mikoto. Wanita paruh baya ini begitu menjunjung tinggi martabat suaminya, selalu mendukung, dan menghargai apapun yang diucapkan oleh suaminya. Baginya, dengan begitu maka akan membawa kita kepada kebahagiaan, sebenarnya hal ini memang sudah menjadi ajaran turun menurun sejak jaman dahulu. Di mana kedudukan seorang suami adalah yang tertinggi, sementara kedudukan seorang istri ada di belakangnya, dan istri haruslah mengutamakan suaminya melebihi apapun. Aku pun sudah membuktikannya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Ya, menjadi seorang istri memang tidak mudah, tapi terdapat kebahagiaan yang sangat nyata saat kau memerankannya.

Hal ini kembali mengingatkanku kepada mendiang suamiku, Sasuke. Ternyata perasaan yang kupunya tak bisa dengan mudahnya terhapus.

Sasuke. Kau tahu, bukan? Hari pernikahanku semakin dekat. Aku akan menjadi istri dari sahabatmu, sesuai keinginanmu. Aku harap kau bisa melihat kebahagiaan ini dan merasakannya di surga nanti. Tenanglah di sana, karena aku tak akan pernah bersedih lagi setelah ini. Dan kau tak perlu khawatir, sebab cintamu di hatiku akan selalu ada.

"Mikoto _kaa-san_, terima kasih karena sudah mengingatkanku. Aku akan berusaha selalu melakukan yang terbaik, dan aku sangat senang mendengar hal ini darimu. Hanya saja, aku sedikit cemas memikirkan pernikahanku. Aku harap semuanya akan berjalan lancar," balasku.

Mikoto _kaa-san_ tersenyum lembut lalu memelukku erat sambil mengelus pelan punggungku, membuatku merasa terlindungi dari segala hal buruk yang membelenggu dunia ini.

"Tenang, Sayang. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Sudah berapa kali kukatakan, bukan? Naruto pria yang sangat baik. Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak dia kecil, silsilah keluarganya pun baik, jadi kau tak usah khawatir. Sekarang yang harus kaulakukan adalah mengistirahatkan pikiran dan hatimu, agar besok sampai hari H dan seterusnya kau sudah siap menyambut hari bahagiamu, menyambut hari-hari sebagai seorang istri kembali," ujar Mikoto _kaa-san_ di sela-sela pelukannya.

Mikoto_ kaa-san _benar, semuanya pasti baik-baik saja. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Semakin dekat hari H seharusnya aku semakin mantap, bahwa keputusan yang kuambil adalah tepat. Ya, ini demi kebahagiaan semua orang. Sasuke, Akemi, keluargaku, aku, dan tentu saja Naruto. Tak dapat dipungkiri kini Naruto telah menjadi bagian terpenting dari hidupku. Aku sudah bisa membuka hatiku untuknya, walaupun tak sepenuhnya aku melepaskan perasaan yang kupunya untuk Sasuke yang selama ini mengisi hatiku.

Hari itu akan segera tiba. Aku tak sabar menantinya.

* * *

**Sabtu, 08 November 2014, 20:25**

**Tottenham Court Road**

**London, Inggris**

**Naruto's point of view**

Gaara, salah satu sahabatku dan Sasuke yang juga mengambil _study_ bisnis bersamaku di London terdiam mencerna kalimat yang dilontarkan olehku. Satu minggu lagi aku akan melangsungkan pernikahan dengan Sakura. Waktu satu bulan begitu cepat rasanya, urusan pendaftaran kuliahku sudah selesai sejak minggu yang lalu, namun pekerjaanku di sini masih banyak. Tadinya jika aku bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat, aku ingin segera terbang ke Jepang. Dan menikmati hari-hariku sebelum menikah tanpa adanya sebuah _file_ atau berkas pekerjaan. Tapi apa dayaku? Pekerjaanku begitu menumpuk dan tahu-tahu saja hari pernikahanku sudah semakin dekat di depan mata, sementara aku masih berkutat dengan pekerjaanku. Aku juga tak sempat memberi kabar pada sahabatku yang satu ini, aku bahkan lupa memberinya undangan akibat pekerjaan menyebalkan ini.

"Bisa-bisanya kau memberitahuku satu minggu sebelum pernikahanmu, benar-benar bodoh," rutuk Gaara seraya menegak _ocha_ dingin minuman kesukaannya.

Aku meringis, "maaf, kau tahu sendiri pekerjaanku terbengkalai. Aku baru sempat memberitahumu sekarang, yang penting kau sudah kuberitahu, oke? Undangannya menyusul saja, ya?" candaku.

Gaara menghela napas dan meletakkan kembali cangkirnya di atas meja. Saat ini kami berdua sedang berada di salah satu restaurant Jepang yang ada di London. Bagiku dan Gaara tak ada yang lebih enak dibandingkan dengan cita rasa dari negeri kami sendiri. Lidah kami tak pernah cocok dengan makanan selain makanan dari Jepang.

"Terserah, benar-benar keterlaluan. Hal penting seperti ini pun kau bisa lupa. Tapi sudahlah, aku harap kau bisa berbahagia dengannya. Jadi kapan kau akan kembali ke Jepang? Pernikahanmu akan diadakan di Sapporo?" balas Gaara kemudian.

Aku mengangguk, "besok aku akan terbang. Kau harus datang dan memesan tiket pesawat sekarang juga, Gaara. Dan, kau tahu? Aku bisa bersama Sakura sekarang juga karenamu, Gaara. Jika kau tidak meyakinkanku dulu, mungkin sampai detik ini aku masih belum berani mengatakan semuanya kepada Sakura. Si Sasuke itu, benar-benar membuatku hampir gila, kau tahu?" kekehku.

Gaara tersenyum tipis, "sudahlah. Aku sudah pernah bilang padamu, bukan? Tuhan mempunyai caranya sendiri untuk membuat makhluk ciptaan-Nya meraih kebahagiaan. Kau harus mensyukuri ini, aku yakin Sasuke sudah tenang di sana," katanya, jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke atas langit.

Aku mengangguk dan menyelipkan doa untuk mendiang sahabatku di surga. Sasuke, terima kasih untuk kesempatan yang diberikan ini. Aku pasti akan menjaga Sakura dan juga Akemi semampuku, aku akan berusaha selalu membuat mereka bahagia.

"Ah, akhirnya predikat bujang lapuk akan segera kautanggalkan, Naruto. Soal tiket pesawat, kau saja yang beli untukku, bagaimana? Anggap saja itu hukuman karena kau telat memberiku kabar," kekehnya.

Aku mendelik padanya dan tertawa keras, "sialan kau!"

"Aku mencintainya, Gaara," sambungku sesaat tawa kami mereda.

"Ya, aku tahu. Dia cinta pertamamu," balas Gaara.

Aku mengangguk. Memang benar yang dikatakannya. Sebelum bertemu dengan Sakura aku tak pernah peduli dan tak pernah merasakan apa yang dinamakan cinta, yang aku tahu hanya bekerja, bekerja dan bekerja. Ya, aku terlalu mengejar itu semua. Tak pernah perhatikan para wanita di luar sana yang berusaha menggodaku. Namun, perasaan yang timbul itu terasa salah, karena aku mencintai istri sahabatku kala itu. Cinta yang selama ini terpendam dan tak pernah kuutarakan akhirnya mendapatkan titik terang, meskipun mungkin sebenarnya Sakura terpaksa pada awalnya, tapi aku yakin kelak cintaku akan berhasil menyentuh relung hatinya. Tapi tetap saja, kurasa aku tak pernah bisa mengalahkan posisi Sasuke di hatinya. Tapi, bisa membuatnya bahagia sudah cukup bagiku. Dia, seseorang yang berhasil merenggut hatiku hanya dengan sekali pandang, hanya Haruno Sakura. Dan sekarang, aku diberi kesempatan oleh Tuhan, oleh Sasuke, untuk mendapatkannya. Rasanya tak ada hal yang lebih baik dari ini.

Berkali-kali aku mengelak dari perasaan yang menggebu ini, tapi tak pernah berhasil. Aku malah semakin mencintainya. Cinta tak pernah tahu tengah mendekap hati siapa. Aku tak peduli meskipun aku mencintai seorang janda, bahkan jika dia seorang pelacur sekalipun, jika cinta sudah merayap dan masuk ke dalam hati kita, maka kita tak akan bisa mengelaknya. Karena cinta tak selamanya sama dengan apa yang orang lain rasakan, maksudku cinta yang aku miliki dan cinta yang Gaara miliki, atau cinta teman-temanku yang lainnya tak akan pernah sama. Kita tak akan pernah tahu bagaimana cara kerja cinta. Kita hanya diperbolehkan merasakan kehadirannya dan menikmatinya sepenuh hati, entah itu cinta yang menyesakkan dada atau cinta yang membuat hatimu seringan kapas. Itu saja. Tak akan berhasil mengelak. Tak akan pernah bisa.

"Aku merindukannya, rasanya ingin segera _landing _di Jepang dan mendekap hangat tubuhnya. Aku tak sabar dengan hari pernikahan kami," kataku, entah Gaara mendengarkan celotehanku atau tidak.

"Wajahnya pasti selalu terbayang olehmu dan tak pernah bisa menepisnya," timpal pria berambut merah di depanku itu.

Aku tersenyum tipis, rupanya Gaara mendengarkanku dengan saksama. "Kau pasti tidak tahu, suaranya yang merdu itu selalu menggema di dalam kepalaku, membuatku setengah gila karenanya."

"Kau memang sudah gila, Naruto," balas Gaara.

Aku hanya mengerucutkan bibirku dan menopang daguku dengan tangan kananku, "ya, aku gila karena cinta. Karena Haruno Sakura."

Dan malam itu kuhabiskan dengan sesi curhat kepada Gaara sampai pagi, menahannya pulang meskipun istrinya berkali-kali menelepon hingga menceramahiku dengan ketus. Padahal sorenya aku harus terbang ke Jepang. Tapi, biarlah, aku rindu berbincang berdua dengannya seperti ini. Mungkin setelah ini aku akan sangat sulit mendapatkan waktu berdua saja dengan sahabatku setelah menikah nanti.

* * *

**10 November 2014, 17:45**

**Jepang, Tokyo, Narita. **

"Ah, segarnya," seruku tatkala aku keluar dari bandara sembari merentangkan kedua tanganku. Perjalanan lintas benua selalu membuat tubuhku lelah. Ya, aku sudah sampai di Jepang! _Welcome_ Jepang, Sakura tunggu aku datang.

Aku memandang Bandara Narita dengan saksama. Tentu saja ditinggal selama sebulan tak akan banyak yang berubah di sini. Hanya saja matahari yang hampir tenggelam menjadi pemandangan menakjubkan untukku. Aku memang tak merahasiakan kepulanganku kepada Sakura dan keluargaku yang lain, namun aku menolak mereka untuk menjemputku di bandara. Aku meminta salah satu supir pribadiku untuk menjemputku. Lagipula aku tak ingin merepotkan orang tuaku, atau Sakura, mereka semua mungkin saja sudah terlalu lelah dengan persiapan pernikahan yang akan dilaksanakan lima hari lagi. Oh, tidak. Aku sangat antusias jika mengingat sebentar lagi Sakura akan menjadi istriku.

"Selamat datang Tuan, kemari, sebelah sini." sapaan lembut dari supir pribadiku yang sudah lama mengabdi kepadaku membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Terimakasih, antarkan aku langsung ke rumah," ujarku. Rumahku di Sapporo cukup dekat dengan kediaman Uchiha.

Kudengar semua persiapan sudah selesai. Tadinya aku ingin mengunjungi Sakura hari ini juga, tapi berhubung aku akan sampai di Sapporo malam sekali, kuurungkan niatku. Aku akan mengunjunginya besok dan melakukan _fitting_ terakhir kali untuk baju pengantin Sakura. Sementara aku sudah _fitting _berkali-kali saat di London, dan desainerku sudah mengirimkan paketannya kepada orang tuaku beberapa hari yang lalu.

Tak lama kemudian, mobil yang kutumpangi pun berjalan membelah jalanan kota. Jarak tempuh Tokyo-Sapporo menggunakan mobil memakan waktu 5-6 jam itu membuatku tak kuasa menahan kantuk. Lelah begitu terasa, karena beberapa hari aku tak tidur agar pekerjaanku cepat selesai, lalu ditambah perjalanan di udara yang membuatku sedikit mual―ya aku memiliki masalah mabuk udara terkadang, membuat kepalaku sedikit pusing dan aku ingin sejenak saja memejamkan mataku.

.

.

"Tuan, kita sudah sampai," ucapan supirku membuatku terbangun. Entah berapa jam aku tertidur. Yang jelas langit sudah begitu pekat di batas cakrawala saat aku membuka mataku. Sudah pukul dua belas malam ketika kulirik arlojiku.

Aku segera turun dari mobil. Di depanku sebuah rumah megah berdiri kokoh. Kupandangi sebentar rumah itu sebelum akhirnya kulangkahkan kakiku mendekati pintu rumah dan menekan bel. Berharap bukan _Mom_ atau _Dad_ yang membukakan pintu, aku pasti mengganggu tidur mereka.

Tak lama kemudian pintu rumah terbuka dan menampilkan seorang wanita paruh baya yang sangat kukenali.

"Naruto, _Mom_ menunggumu sejak tadi. Kau sudah makan, Nak? Ayo masuk, kau pasti sangat lelah, biar _Mom_ buatkan coklat panas," sapaan lembut dan hangat itu membuat senyumku mengambang.

Wanita yang melahirkanku dan kupanggil _Mommy_ itu menatapku penuh rasa kerinduan. _Mom_ masih keturunan Inggris, dan lama tinggal di Inggris. Jadi _Mom_ ingin aku memanggilnya seperti itu, memang agak aneh, tapi lama-lama aku terbiasa. Langsung saja aku memeluknya dengan erat, "tidak usah _Mom_, aku hanya ingin tidur agar hari besok segera tiba," kataku seraya tertawa kecil.

"Sepertinya ada yang sangat merindukan calon istrinya, kau jahat sekali, Nak. Kau tidak rindu _Mom_?" tanyanya seraya membawaku duduk di ruang tengah keluarga.

Aku tersenyum geli, "tentu saja aku merindukanmu. _Mom_, sebaiknya kau tidur. Maaf aku mengganggumu, _Dad_ pasti sudah tidur ya?"

_Mommy_ mengangguk, "ya, _Dad_ sudah tidur sejak pukul delapan tadi. Kau tahu? Aku sangat kesepian," rengeknya manja. _Mom_ kadang suka bersikap seperti ini. Membuatku gemas.

"Aa, kalau begitu tidurlah. Aku juga sangat lelah. Besok kita berbincang-bincang lagi, hm? Dah _Mom_, aku mencintaimu," ujarku seraya mengecup kedua pipinya bergantian dan langsung menuju kamarku di lantai atas, meninggalkan _Mommy_ dengan gerutuannya dan ikut beranjak menuju kamarnya.

Aku yakin _Mom_ pasti kesal, tapi jika tidak begini dia tidak akan pernah membiarkanku tertidur sampai pagi. Kebiasaan buruk _Mom_ selalu begitu, jika aku baru bertemu lagi dengannya. Tidak baik untuknya juga 'kan? Ini demi kebaikan _Mom_ dan demi kebaikan bersama, tentunya. Lagipula aku memiliki janji dengan Sakura untuk menemaninya _fitting_ baju terakhir, dan aku tak ingin telat gara-gara aku kurang tidur.

_**Naruto's point of view end.**_

* * *

**11 November 2014 **

**Sapporo, Jepang.**

Kupandangi catatan-catatan sakral yang sengaja kucatat di dalam buku tebal bersampul merah muda di atas meja nakas kamar tidurku. Dengan masih memakai gaun tidur tipis berwarna hijau, kuambil _bolpoint_ merah dari dalam laci dan kutekankan perlahan di kertas berisi daftar acara persiapan pernikahanku itu.

**Today, 11:00 : Fitting baju terakhir di **_**Hyuuga's Groom &amp; Bridal**__**Boutique**_**bersama Naruto**

Kurasakan bibirku tertarik membuat sebentuk senyuman lebar saat membaca dan sukses memberikan tanda ceklis dengan tinta merah dari_ bolpoint_-ku di samping tulisan tersebut. Kubaca berulang kali, seperti ada energi yang mengalir dalam seluruh sel tubuhku untuk cepat-cepat bergegas. Kulirik sebentar Akemi yang masih tertidur pulas di sampingku dengan kompresan handuk di kepalanya. Kubelai lembut rambutnya sesaat sebelum aku menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap.

.

.

"_Kaasan_, aku titip Akemi, ya?" ujarku ketika Naruto sudah datang menjemputku dengan mobil sedan merahnya. Mikoto _kaa-san _mengatakan bahwa aku tak perlu khawatir dan mencemaskan Akemi, dia akan baik-baik saja, dan itu cukup membuatku merasa tenang untuk meninggalkan Akemi.

Tidak ingin membuang waktu terlalu lama, setelah aku dan Naruto pamitan, kamipun segera berangkat. Siang ini kulihat Naruto dengan setelan santainya yang sedang mengemudi mobil di sebelahku tersenyum begitu cerah, entah apa penyebabnya, tapi dia berkata bahwa dia sangat bahagia bertemu kembali denganku. Bahkan Naruto bilang, udara dingin yang terasa membekukan tubuhku ini, tak dirasakannya, tak juga membuat senyuman itu pupus dari wajahnya, sementara aku berkali-kali merapatkan _coat_ panjangku karena terpaan udara dingin.

Diam-diam aku pun ikut tersenyum. Aku bahagia karena hari ini, Naruto menemaniku _fitting_ baju pengantin untuk terakhir kalinya. Meskipun aku merasa sedikit khawatir karena Akemi sedang demam.

Aku menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Satu bulan luruh begitu saja, dan kini tinggal menghitung hari. Undangan sudah tersebar, makanan sudah dipesan dan dilunasi, dekorasi taman di halaman rumah keluarga Uchiha pun hampir selesai. Tentu saja aku tak hanya diam dan menyaksikan para pekerja dari _Wedding Organizer_ yang ditunjuk Naruto itu menyelesaikan semuanya. Beberapa kali aku pun membantu mereka, meskipun mereka selalu menyuruhku untuk diam. Rasanya masih tak percaya aku akan menjadi istri orang lain. Semenjak kedatangan Naruto beberapa waktu yang lalu, jantungku tak pernah bisa berdetak normal jika di dekatnya. Hentakannya begitu nyaring dan keras, takut-takut jika Naruto bisa mendengarnya. Jujur saja, aku sangat merindukan sosoknya. Ya, aku merindukan Naruto. Tapi, aku hanya bisa memandangnya diam-diam, dan tak bertindak lebih jauh dari itu.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, kami pun sampai di sebuah bangunan yang cukup mewah dengan gaya Romawi. Di depan bangunan itu ada papan yang dipahat dengan cantik bertuliskan _Hyuuga's Groom &amp; Bridal Boutique_. Ini kunjunganku yang ke-4 ke tempat ini―tempat yang direkomendasikan oleh Ibu Naruto, Kushina-_san_. Pemilik butik ini teman kecil Naruto.

"Sakura-_chan_, akhirnya kau datang juga. Ah? Naruto? Kau kemana saja? Baru kali ini kulihat kau menemani calon istrimu," sapaan hangat langsung menyambut kami saat langkah pertama kami memasuki butik.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku sedikit dan kemudian tersenyum kepada wanita bernama Hinata itu―teman kecil Naruto.

Naruto terkekeh dan memberinya pelukan hangat sebentar, membuat dadaku sedikit berdenyut. Entah kenapa. Apakah karena Naruto memeluk wanita lain? Sementara aku calon istrinya saja belum pernah dipeluknya? Oh, Tuhan ada apa denganku? Tidak, enyahkan pikiran konyol itu, Sakura.

"Ya, bagaimana kabarmu, Hinata? Aku sibuk dengan pekerjaanku dan baru sempat kemari, gaun pengantin untuk calon istriku harus terlihat sangat cantik, ya?" ujar Naruto disertai cengiran khasnya.

Hinata _tertawa_ kecil, "kau tenang saja, Sakura-_chan_ akan menjadi wanita tercantik dengan gaunku. Sayang sekali kau tidak memakai baju rancanganku, Naruto," katanya.

"Maaf, temanku di London memaksaku untuk memakai rancangannya. Aku tentu saja tak bisa menolaknya," balas Naruto dengan nada menyesal.

Hinata mendengus, pura-pura kesal. "Baiklah, jangan salahkan aku jika nanti yang bersanding denganmu itu pangeran buruk rupa ya, Sakura-_chan_," ledeknya.

Aku tersenyum tipis.

"Enak saja, kau akan terkejut dengan pesonaku nanti, Sakura," sambung Naruto. Membuatku terkikik geli.

"Ahh, sudahlah kita mulai saja _fittingnya_ ya?" tawar Hinata kemudian.

Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. Sementara Naruto berseru dengan riang.

"Ya, aku sudah tak sabar melihat Sakura memakai gaun pengantin," katanya.

Hinata mendengus pelan, "dasar bodoh, kauyakin akan menikahi pria ini, Sakura-_chan_?" katanya seraya terkekeh.

Aku tak tahu harus membalasnya seperti apa. Aku hanya diam dan mengulum senyum. Membalas mereka dengan lelucon kembali? Sayangnya aku tak punya selera humor yang bagus seperti Hinata dan Naruto.

.

.

"Sudah pas! Sempurna, kau sepertinya mendengar kata-kataku, Sakura-_chan_, baguslah. Kebanyakan para calon mempelai itu bertambah gemuk di bagian perutnya beberapa milimeter saat _fitting _baju mendekati hari H. Tapi syukurlah kau tidak, tubuhmu masih sangat bagus Sakura-_chan. _Ukurannya masih sama seperti saat pertama kali kau melakukan _fitting_, kau mengurangi bebanku untuk merombak atau mengukur ulang, mengingat harinya semakin dekat. Ah, aku senang sekali,_"_ ujara Hinata dengan riang saat melihat gaun cantik ini melekat dengan pas di tubuhku.

Aku tersenyum padanya, "aku mengikuti saranmu, Hinata. Sejak melakukan _fitting_ pertama aku tidak makan makanan manis berlebihan, tidak makan daging-dagingan, dan menekan napsu makanku yang terkadang tak bisa kukontrol. Kau tahu? Aku hampir menangis jika mengingat diet ketat ini," kekehku.

"Oh, _Dear_, kau sangat hebat," ujar Hinata.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "seharusnya kau tidak usah melakukan itu, Sakura. Kau bisa sakit," katanya.

"Tidak apa, aku hanya ingin terlihat cantik di hari pernikahan kita, tidak ada salahnya 'kan?" kataku, meskipun aku sedikit ragu mengatakan itu. Jujur, aku masih saja merasa canggung.

Naruto tersenyum lembut padaku dan membelai pipiku, membuatku merona merah karena Hinata memperhatikan kami, "kau sangat cantik, Sakura. Aku tak sabar segera menjadikanmu istriku," ujarnya.

"Bisa juga kau bersikap seperti itu," Hinata terkikik, sementara Naruto mendengus.

"Sudah selesai? Boleh kami pergi sekarang juga?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

Hinata memutar bola matanya bosan, "ya, silahkan pergilah Tuan. Sakura-_chan, _mari kubantu melepaskan gaunnya," balas Hinata seraya membawaku ke dalam ruang ganti dan membantuku membuka gaun yang menjuntai panjang ini. Memang desain gaun ini agak repot jika mengenakan dan melepaskan gaunnya sendirian, aku membutuhkan bantuan orang lain.

.

.

"Jangan lupa datang ke acara kami, Hinata!" seru Naruto dari dalam mobil, kepada Hinata yang berdiri di depan pintu butiknya sesaat setelah kami berpamitan untuk pulang.

Hinata melambaikan tangannya dan mengangguk, senyuman manis terpatri di wajah cantiknya, "tentu! Aku pasti akan datang, Naruto, Sakura-_chan. _Hati-hati di jalan, salam untuk semua keluarga kalian ya?" katanya.

Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Hinata, dan mulai melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan butik itu.

"Kita akan makan siang dulu sebelum pulang, kau belum makan siang. Dan kau harus makan, jangan diet! Oh, ya, ingatkan aku membeli oleh-oleh untuk Akemi dan yang lainnya. Dan satu lagi, hari ini aku ingin berkencan dan menghabiskan waktu denganmu seharian sebelum hari pernikahan kita, kau mau 'kan?" ujar Naruto di sela-sela kegiatan mengemudinya, terdengar sebagai nada perintah.

Aku hanya tertawa kecil dan menganggukkan kepalaku tanpa keraguan saat Naruto menatapku.

"Aku senang, akhirnya kau banyak tertawa saat bersamaku, aku mencintaimu, Sakura," ujarnya.

Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa terpaku saat Naruto mengucapkan kata itu. Aku merasa seperti orang kebingungan, selalu memikirkan jawaban apa yang harus diberikan padanya. Padahal aku tahu betul apa yang harus kuucapkan padanya. Ingin rasanya aku membalas ucapannya, namun lidahku selalu kelu dan suaraku kembali tertelan.

_Naruto..._

Tak tahu berapa lama waktu yang kuhabiskan untuk melamun tahu-tahu kini aku dan Naruto sudah berjalan menuju ke sebuah _cafe_ yang sudah tak asing lagi bagiku. Masih sama seperti terakhir kalinya aku mengunjungi tempat ini. Bunga lavender yang bermekaran di seluruh penjuru taman kota, pengunjung yang masih saja ramai meskipun udara tak begitu bersahabat. Serta hamparan padang bunga yang indah masih tercipta di depan mataku. Bedanya, kali ini tak ada lantunan melodi biola yang lembut, digantikan dengan suara gitar klasik yang dimainkan oleh para musisi jalanan, namun masih sama memberikan kesan istimewa.

_Sapporo Sweet Cafe_

Tempat di mana aku dan Naruto dipertemukan oleh benang takdir yang rumit. Awal di mana garis takdir membentuk suatu sulaman yang tak pernah kumengerti. Tempat ini membuatku merasakan perasaan yang asing, seakan mengingatkan ke waktu satu bulan sebelumnya. Bunyi dentingan halus yang berasal dari pintu _cafe_ itu berbunyi saat Naruto membukanya. Rasa hangat yang ditawarkan _cafe_ ini langsung menyelimutiku saat kakiku melangkah semakin masuk ke dalam ruangan. Pelayan pun serta merta menghampiri aku dan Naruto dan membawa kami ke tempat yang kosong. Dengan langkah ringan kami pun melangkah dan duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan.

"Silahkan duduk, Nona manis," ucap Naruto seraya menarik kursi untukku sebelum aku sempat menarik kursiku sendiri.

Perlakuan Naruto membuatku sedikit malu, dia selalu memperlakukan aku sedemikan sopannya. Sementara aku belum bisa melakukan apapun untuknya.

Aku tersenyum padanya, "terima kasih, Naruto," balasku.

Ya, hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan saat ini.

Pelayan yang sejak tadi masih berdiri di samping meja kami ikut tersenyum dan menanyakan pesanan kami. "Baiklah, satu kopi dengan dua sendok gula, satu gelas cokelat panas, kue keju, dan buah bento, ada yang lain?" ujar pelayan tersebut setelah Naruto selesai mengucapkan pesanannya. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya tanda sudah cukup, pelayan itu pun membungkukan badannya dan berlalu untuk segera mengantarkan pesanan kami.

Tadinya aku ingin menolak, tapi Naruto tak membiarkanku. Katanya aku harus banyak makan, kalau tidak ingin jatuh sakit saat hari pernikahan kami.

Tak lama kemudian pesanan kami pun sampai. Aroma kopi dan cokelat yang menenangkan langsung saja menyeruak ke dalam indera penciumanku. Membuat suasana semakin hangat. Naruto tak banyak bicara dia hanya menyuruhku makan dan menghabiskannya. Sebenarnya yang membuatku merasa hangat, nyaman, dan betah di tempat ini sekarang adalah sosok yang ada di depanku. Pria yang tengah memberikan senyuman terbaiknya, senyuman yang mampu membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dibanding biasanya, senyuman yang hanya ditujukannya kepadaku, ya inilah alasannya.

"Sudah habis," kataku saat suapan terakhir dari bentoku tanda. Bahkan kue keju pun sudah habis kumakan.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya tiga kali, lalu memberiku cengiran khasnya. Deretan gigi putih rapihnya terlihat jelas di sana. "Bagus, nah seperti itu. Aku senang melihatmu lahap makan, Sakura. Lihat, makananku juga habis 'kan?" katanya seperti seorang ayah yang tengah menasehati anaknya agar tak malas makan.

Aku mendengus dan tersenyum kecil.

Kulihat Naruto melirik arlojinya dan kemudian kembali memandangku, "sudah terlalu sore. Kita pulang, istriku? Ah, maksudku calon istriku?" katanya, semburat merah terlihat jelas di balik wajah tampannya. Membuatku ikut-ikutan tersipu dan menjadikan sore hari ini ditutup dengan perasaan yang begitu ringan.

Kami pun bergegas pulang, tak lupa membeli beberapa camilan untuk Akemi dan yang lainnya.

* * *

**15 November 2014, 07:30**

**Hari Pernikahan**

Satu bulan pun berlalu sejak Naruto datang kepadaku untuk menikahiku atas permintaan terakhir Sasuke. Hari ini, hari pernikahan keduaku, bersama dengan Naruto, sahabat mendiang suamiku yang dahulu akhirnya tiba juga. Sebentar lagi ikrar suci itu akan kembali kudengar, namun dari seorang yang berbeda.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku menatap keluar jendela kamarku yang sudah disulap menjadi kamar pengantin yang cantik. Di luar sana, tepatnya di halaman rumah lokasi upacara pernikahanku yang sebentar lagi akan berlangsung, terlihat deretan kursi tamu mulai terisi. Para tamu undangan satu demi satu berdatangan dan memenuhi halaman rumah keluarga Uchiha yang cukup luas ini. Senyumku mengembang saat pandanganku bergulir memandangi dekorasi taman yang dihiasi dengan untaian bunga dengan berbagai macam dan warna, ditambah udara sejuk yang khas dari pepohonan tinggi dan dentingan suara piano yang dimainkan oleh pemusik di luar sana membuat suasana pernikahanku ini semakin indah dan semarak.

Aku mulai memejamkan mataku seraya menghirup dalam-dalam udara segar yang masuk melalui cela-cela jendela kamarku. Menikmati setiap hembusan sejuknya partikel udara yang mengalir ke dalam darahku, membuat perasaan tak tenangku tergantikan oleh perasaan nyaman, menguatkanku dan seakan mendekapku erat.

Kualihkan pandanganku kini ke arah cermin besar yang ada di belakangku. Melangkah perlahan ke sana. Beberapa menit yang lalu, aku baru saja beres di _make-up._ Sejujurnya aku tak begitu nyaman dengan _make-up_, tapi bukankah aku harus tampil sempurna di pernikahanku ini? Aku tak ingin membuat Naruto dan yang lainnya kecewa. Kutatap pantulan diriku di dalam cermin itu lekat-lekat. Aku dibuat takjub atas rupa diriku sendiri saat ini. Wajahku tampak begitu berbeda dari biasanya. Terlihat lebih segar dan cerah berkat sapuan riasan dengan rona merah muda tipis. Penampilanku semakin sempurna dengan tatanan rambut yang digelung dan disematkan mahkota dengan kudung dari bahan tula nylon tipis, sehingga wajahku masih terlihat jelas. Juga gaun bernuansa _broken white_ tanpa lengan dengan ekor yang menyapu lantai melekat di tubuhku membuat siluet yang sempurna―gaun mewah dengan hiasan batu kristal berwarna biru di dekat belahan dada rendahku ini merupakan gaun terindah yang pernah kukenakan.

Apakah ini akan berjalan lancar? Apakah penampilanku tak berlebihan? Tuhan, aku sangat bahagia. Namun aku juga benar-benar gugup. Jantungku bahkan berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Perasaanku campur aduk. Kutarik napasku dalam-dalam, mencoba meredakan segala kecemasanku. Sementara kedua tanganku meremas pelan sisi-sisi gaun pengantinku. Berusaha mencari kekuatan dari sana.

_Sasuke... kuharap ini adalah yang terbaik. Kumohon, beri aku kekuatan untuk menghadapi takdir ini. _Batinku bergemuruh.

"Semoga semua berjalan lancar," ujarku pada diriku sendiri.

"Ibu, ibu cantik sekali," seru Akemi yang sontak membuatku menoleh ke arahnya yang kini tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kamarku bersama Mikoto _kaa-san_. Detik berikutnya, tubuh kecil dan lincah putriku segera menghambur kepelukanku. Membuat gaunku sedikit tertarik.

"Sayang jangan seperti itu, nanti baju ibumu bisa rusak," ujar Mikoto _kaa-san_ memperingatkan, membuat Akemi mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan lucu dan melepaskan pelukan eratnya.

Aku tersenyum lembut dan membelai rambut Akemi yang tergerai lurus. Gaun putih dengan bordilan bunga mawar merah di sisi-sisinya membuat tampilannya sangat manis. "Tidak apa-apa, _Kaa-san_. Sayang jangan cemberut, nanti cantiknya hilang. Ayo senyum," balasku menenangkan.

"Akemi cuma ingin memeluk ibu, habis ibu sangat cantik. Ibu mirip Ibu Peri yang selalu ayah ceritakan dulu sebelum aku tidur," katanya masih dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut.

Aku terkiki geli, "Terima kasih, Sayang atas pujiannya. Anak ibu juga sangat cantik. Ibu janji setelah acara ini selesai, ibu akan memelukmu sepanjang hari, bagaimana?" kataku.

Akemi tampak berpikir dan segaris senyuman muncul di wajah mungilnya, "janji ya, bu?" katanya.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dan mengaitkan jari kelingkingku padanya, "ibu janji, Sayang."

"_Nee_, aku senang ibu dan paman Naruto akan menikah. Akemi akhirnya punya ayah lagi," seru Akemi dengan riang. Sementara aku dan Mikoto _kaa-san_ hanya tersenyum menanggapi celotehannya.

"Kau gugup, Nak?" tanya Mikoto _kaa-san _kemudian.

Gugup? Ya, tentu saja. Gugup. Itulah yang mewakili perasaanku saat ini. Memang ini bukan kali pertamanya aku melangsungkan pernikahan, namun rasanya sama seperti pertama kali aku menikah dahulu. Kecemasan yang kentara, rasa tak tenang yang seakan menyesakkan dada, juga rasa berdebar yang entah mengapa membuatku nyaris tak bisa menarik napas. Tapi, aku sangat menikmati setiap detik yang bergulir ini.

"Tentu, _kaa-san_. Aku sangat gugup. Tapi, aku yakin semuanya akan berjalan lancar, doakan aku, _kaa-san_," ujarku.

Mikoto _kaa-san_ meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya erat, "tentu. Kau sangat cantik, tak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun, Sakura-_chan_. Kami semua selalu mendoakan untuk kebahagiaanmu. Jadi, berjanjilah untuk selalu bahagia bersama Naruto, mengerti?" balasnya.

"Aku mengerti."

Mikoto _kaa-san_ tubuhku dengan perlahan, membuatku merasa sedikit lebih tenang saat dirinya mendekapku hangat. "Perasaan gugupmu akan segera hilang, Sayang. Semua itu akan segera berganti dengan rasa bahagia, yang sebentar lagi akan menyambutmu. Jadi, tenanglah Nona Uzumaki," ujar Mikoto_ kaa-san_ di balik pelukannya.

Aku bergidik dan melepaskan pelukan wanita yang sudah kuanggap sebagai ibu kandungku itu. "_K-Kaa-san_, itu malah semakin membuatku gugup," rutukku diiringi tawa ringan dari kami berdua.

Sementara Akemi kini tengah memperhatikan suasan di luar sana dari balik jendela kamar. "Kapan acaranya dimulai? Lama sekali," gerutunya membuat tawa kami berderai.

.

.

"Sakura-_chan_, acaranya akan dimulai. Kau harus turun sekarang," ucap Itachi o_nii-san_ yang kini mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku.

Aku menarik napasku dalam-dalam, lalu mengambil buket bunga mawar berwarna merah yang ada di atas meja, tangan kiriku menggenggamnya erat. Setelah itu kulirik mantan mertuaku, dia mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut. "Ayo, kita juga turun ke bawah, Akemi-_chan,"_ serunya.

Uluran tangan Itachi _onii-san_ pun aku terima. Dan kami berjalan keluar kamar. Menuruni undakan tangga untuk menuju halaman yang sudah disulap menjadi perhelatan upacara pernikahanku.

"_Yeay_! Akhirnya aku bisa melihat ibu dan paman Naruto menikah," kudengar di belakangku Akemi berteriak kencang. Membuat perasaan gugupku sedikit mereda.

Kuturuni tangga perlahan, mencengkram erat lengan Itachi _onii-san_. Setiap langkah yang kuciptakan, maka deguban jantungku semakin keras kurasakan. "Rileks, Sakura-_chan_. Tarik napasmu dan hembuskan, semuanya akan berjalan lancar," bisik Itachi _onii-san_.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum, tak lupa mengikuti sarannya.

.

.

Sesampainya di bawah, kulihat semua orang sudah berkumpul dengan khidmat. Fugaku _tou-san_ langsung mengulurkan lengannya, menggantikan posisi Itachi _onii-san_ untuk segera menuju ke tengah halaman yang kini sudah dibentuk menyerupai altar yang ada di dalam gereja. Di mana aku akan mengucapkan janji suci di hadapan Tuhanku.

Lagi-lagi, detak jantungku dibatas normal. Menghentak-hentak seakan siap meloncat kapan saja dia mau tatkala langkah kakiku hampir sampai di depan altar. Namun, genggaman tangan Fugaku _tou-san_ seakan menguatkanku. Dan aku tetap tegak berjalan sampai akhirnya aku sudah berada di depan altar. Di sana seorang pria dengan _tuxedo_ hitamnya tersenyum lembut kepadaku. Wajah tampannya tampak bersinar dan lebih menawan dari biasanya. Rambut pirangnya yang biasa dibiarkan berantakan kini tertata rapi. Melihat senyumannya yang seperti itu, rasanya cukup membantuku untuk mengatasi dan membuang jauh-jauh rasa gugup yang menjalar di tubuhku ini.

Fugaku _tou-san_ menyerahkan tanganku kepada Naruto, dan Naruto menggenggam tangan kananku dengan lembut. "Kuserahkan putriku kepadamu, jagalah dia sepanjang hidupmu, Naruto," ujar Fugaku _tou-san_.

Naruto tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya sedikit, "aku akan menjaga putrimu semampuku, segenap jiwa dan ragaku," balasnya sesaat sebelum Fugaku _tou-san_ menghambur bersama para keluarga untuk menyaksikan janji suci kami seraya menoleh ke arahku dan kembali tersenyum.

Tuhan, ini bukan pengkhianatan terhadap mendiang suamiku 'kan? Perasaan ini tak bisa kusangkal. Pria ini sudah mampu membuat hati bekuku kembali mencair.

"Bisa kita mulai acaranya?" tanya pendeta yang ada di hadapan kami. Kami pun mengangguk dan bersiap untuk mengucapkan ikrar sakral itu.

"Kedua mempelai, silahkan mengucapkan janji kalian."

.

.

Kami pun saling berhadapan. Buket bunga yang sejak tadi kugenggam sudah beralih tangan. Sementara kedua tanganku kini digenggam oleh Naruto yang menatapku lurus penuh dengan keyakinan. Dan kalimat sakral itu pun meluncur tanpa beban dari mulutnya.

"Dengan nama Tuhan, Aku, Uzumaki Naruto, memintamu Haruno Sakura menjadi istriku. Untuk mendampingi hidupku sejak hari ini. Dalam keadaan baik atau buruk, kaya atau miskin, dalam sakit dan senang. Untuk mencintai dan menghargaiku sebagai suamimu, sampai kita dipisahkan dengan kematian. Ini adalah sumpah suciku yang disaksikan ratusan pasang mata, dan Tuhanku. Aku mencintaimu."

Tegas dan mantap. Itulah yang aku tangkap saat Naruto mengucapkan janjinya di hadapan Tuhan. Dadaku menghangat, hampir membuat bulir-bulir airmataku jatuh. Namun, tentu saja aku tak bisa melakukannya. Karena sekarang giliranku untuk mengucapkan janji itu. Kutarik napasku, aku pun harus melakukannya dengan baik. Sebaik yang Naruto lakukan.

"Dengan nama Tuhan, Aku, Haruno Sakura, bersedia menjadi istrimu dan menerimamu sebagai suamiku. Untuk mendampingi hidupku sejak hari ini. Dalam keadaan baik atau buruk, kaya atau miskin, dalam sakit dan senang. Untuk mencintai dan menghargaimu sebagai suamiku, sampai kita dipisahkan dengan kematian. Ini adalah sumpah suciku yang disaksikan ratusan pasang mata, dan Tuhanku..." jeda sejenak, napasku seperti mendadak berhenti saat aku hampir selesai mengucapkan janjiku. Kutarik kembali napasku dalam, menatap mata Naruto dari balik kudung yang kukenakan. Dia tersenyum lembut dengan mata teduhnya yang menatapku dalam. Anggukan kecil membuat hatiku mantap, meski detak jantungku masih saja berisik. Genggaman tangannya menguatkanku dan semakin erat. Perlahan tapi pasti senyumku mengembang bersamaan dengan satu kalimat yang selama ini tak pernah berhasil kuucapkan kepadanya, "aku mencintaimu."

_Aku bisa melakukannya._

Pendeta pun kemudian mengucapkan doa untuk mengukuhkan ikatan pernikahanku dengan Naruto. "Atas nama Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, di hadapan para saksi dan hadirin sekalian, saya menegaskan bahwa perkawinan yang telah diresmikan adalah sah. Semoga serangkaian acara yang kudus ini dapat membawa kekuatan dan kebahagiaan di dalam kehidupan kedua mempelai. Tak ada yang dapat memisahkan kalian kecuali maut," ucap pendeta itu dengan tegas.

Aku dan Naruto saling melemparkan senyum lebar setelah mendengar ucapan pendeta yang meresmikan pernikahan kami. Dari arah kiri, kulihat Akemi didampingi oleh ibu Naruto mendekati kami sambil membawa sebuah bantalan kecil dengan kotak perak kecil di atasnya yang kuyakini itu adalah tempat cincin pernikahan kami berada. Hari ini rupanya Akemi didaulat menjadi si pembawa cincin. Senyumnya begitu lebar, gaunnya bergerak-gerak seirama hembusan angin. Dia tersenyum kepadaku dan Naruto, lalu menyerahkan kotak itu kepada Naruto.

"Papa, pasangkan cincin ini di jari manis tangan kiri Ibu," ujarnya, membuatku dan Naruto saling melemparkan pandangan. Tubuh Naruto terpaku beberapa detik, mungkin dia terlalu kaget dengan panggilan baru yang diberikan Akemi padanya. Namun detik berikutnya Naruto mengacak rambut Akemi pelan sambil berbisik, "aku mengerti putri kecilku," dan mengambil cincin platina dengan ukiran nama kami berdua itu.

Dengan perlahan Naruto menyematkan cincin itu di jari manis tangan kiriku. Begitupun sebaliknya, kusematkan cincin satunya di jari manis tangan kiri Naruto. Ukiran namaku untuknya, dan ukiran namanya untukku.

.

.

"Sekarang kau boleh membuka kudung istrimu dan menciumnya," ujar pendeta setelah acara penyematan cincin selesai.

Lagi.

Jantungku berdegub kencang saat tubuh Naruto semakin mendekat kepadaku. Aku bisa mendengar desas-desis dari para tamu undangan yang tak sabar untuk menyaksikan adegan ini. Tuhan, tenangkan hatiku. Rasanya seperti baru akan merelakan ciuman pertamaku. Tapi, bukankah ini memang akan menjadi ciuman pertamaku dengan Naruto?

Aku lebih gugup dibandingkan sebelum acara ini dimulai.

Naruto melangkah lebih dekat lagi. Lalu dengan perlahan, Naruto membuka kudungku. Kutundukan kepalaku ke bawah, menatap sepatu pantopel mengkilap Naruto. Aku terlalu gugup untuk menatap matanya dari jarak sedekat ini.

Sampai akhirnya Naruto menarik daguku untuk menatapnya. Langsung saja manik seindah lautan itu seakan menghipnotisku, aku terpana. Napasku tercekat saat Naruto mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu mengecup dahiku perlahan, turun ke pipiku, kanan, lalu kiri, begitu dalam dan hangat.

"Akhirnya kau menjadi milikku, Sakura," bisiknya pelan sebelum dia mendaratkan kecupannya di bibirku. Lama dan sangat lembut. Tanpa terasa butiran bening dari kedua bola mataku jatuh membasahi pipiku saat Naruto semakin dalam menciumku seraya membawaku dalam pelukannya.

Sorakan riuh dari para tamu dan keluarga membuat kami terpaksa melepaskan diri. Wajahku memanas, dan aku yakin semburat merah kini mendominasi wajahku. Ah, lihat saja, Naruto pun demikian. Wajah tampannya sudah merah padam, meskipun dia tesenyum lebar. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca.

Naruto, apakah kau sangat bahagia? Aku bisa dengan jelas melihatnya dari sorot mata itu. Dan kuharap Naruto pun bisa melihat kesungguhan hatiku padanya.

Kuedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru halaman rumahku. Mengamati orang tua Naruto yang tak henti-hentinya tersenyum dan menangis bahagia, lalu semua tamu yang ikut bersuka cita di hari bahagia ini. Dan pandanganku terhenti saat kulihat sesosok bayangan dari jauh tersenyum padaku, seraya berkata "bahagialah," yang lalu menghilang.

Tanpa sadar aku menyebut nama mendiang suamiku, dan membuat Naruto memeluk pinggangku. "Sakura, aku yakin Sasuke sudah bahagia di sana. Dia sedang tersenyum selebar-lebarnya karena wanita yang dicintainya kini sudah kembali ceria dan bahagia. Kembalilah seperti Sakura yang dahulu, seperti Sakura yang selalu melemparkan senyuman manisnya dan tak pernah bersedih sepanjang hari. Dan aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu, tak akan pernah kubiarkan air matamu jatuh, kecuali air mata bahagia," ujar Naruto lalu mengecup puncak kepalaku.

Naruto benar. Aku harus kembali. Kembali ke titik yang seharusnya. Titik yang diinginkan oleh Sasuke, oleh semua orang yang mencintaiku. Dan bersama Naruto aku akan menapaki setiap jengkal titik itu. Karena bersama dengan Naruto, aku merasa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kini aku mencintainya. Mencintai pria yang dipilihkan mendiang suamiku untuk menghabiskan sisa hidupku. Kisah cintaku dan Sasuke memang telah usai. Namun, namanya dan kenangannya selalu ada di dalam hatiku.

Aku pun membalas pelukannya dan mengucapkan rasa terima kasihku dengan tulus.

* * *

_I won't forget the sadness, and I've got lost of memories too._

_I'll never close my little heart._

_See, I'll stand tall and smile again._

_Happy smile again, can I treasure that wish always and forever?_

_I try believing that, yes, I'm sure I can be happy._

_Happy smile again, I sing those words._

_Can I be myself again today?_

_I try thingking that, yes, I'll take a deep breath and set out walking._

* * *

Kupandangi langit malam dari balkon kamarku ini. Serangkaian upacara pernikahan kami telah selesai sejak dua jam yang lalu. Gaun panjangku sudah berganti dengan gaun tidur selutut berwarna _baby blue,_ rambutku dibiarkan tergerai mencapai punggungku. Aku masih dikediaman keluarga Uchiha tentu saja, aku dan Naruto memutuskan akan tinggal di sini selama satu minggu, setelah itu kami langsung berangkat ke London. Mengingat pekerjaan Naruto sudah banyak dan perkuliahannya akan segera dimulai. Rencana bulan madu? Tentu saja ada, tapi kurasa bukan dalam waktu dekat-dekat ini.

Kuhirup udara dalam-dalam. Di atas sana bintang-bintang berhamburan, membuatku semakin betah berada di balkon ini. Namun, kegiatan mengamati langit itu terganti dengan sebuah kejutan saat sebuah tangan kekar melingkar di pinggangku. Punggungku terasa hangat bersentuhan dengan dada tegap itu. Rupanya suamiku tengah memelukku erat. Diam-diam aku tersenyum menikmati dekapan hangatnya.

"Sedang melihat apa?" suara lembutnya terdengar menggelitik di telingaku.

"Melihat bintang, Naruto," balasku singkat seraya membalas pelukan tangannya.

Naruto menaruh dagunya di atas pundakku dan ikut melihat ke atas langit, "indah ya? Sampai membuatmu mengabaikan suamimu? Hm?" ejeknya dengan nada candaan.

Aku terkekeh, "tidak, bukan seperti itu. Ini kulakukan sambil menunggumu selesai mandi," kataku.

Naruto mendengus dan melepaskan pelukannya, membuatku merasakan kehilangan dan kekosongan. Namun kemudian dia menarik tanganku dan menuntunku ke atas tempat tidur. Kami berdua duduk berhadapan, dengan kedua tanganku berada di dalam genggamannya.

"Sakura, katakan padaku, apakah kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" tanya Naruto ragu kepadaku.

Aku melepaskan genggaman tangannya, lalu menyentuh lembut kedua pipinya, mencondongkan tubuhku mendekatinya, dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di pipinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, kau berhasil membuatku mencintaimu, seperti yang kau ucapkan beberapa waktu lalu," bisikku.

Naruto tersenyum tipis dan memelukku dengan erat, "terima kasih, Sakura, aku tak pernah membayangkan hari ini akan datang sebelumnya," katanya.

Aku tak berkata apa-apa, sebagai gantinya aku hanya mengangguk dan membalas pelukannya tak kalah erat. Rasa nyaman menjalar ke seluruh bagian tubuhku. Bukankah akan selalu ada kesempatan untuk kita agar bisa merasakan cinta yang baru? Dan aku tak akan mengelak lagi dari perasaan ini.

"Sakura apa yang dilakukan pengantin baru di malam pertamanya?" pertanyaan itu sontak saja membuatku tercekat, rasa panas menjalar dari dalam tubuhku hingga ubun-ubun kepalaku.

"I-Itu, kenapa kau menanyakannya padaku, Naruto."

Bodoh! Apa Naruto pura-pura tidak tahu? Dan, Tuhan, apakah aku sudah siap melakukannya bersama Naruto? M-Maksudku, ah, kenapa aku jadi gugup seperti ini.

Naruto tertawa dan mencubit pipiku pelan, "kau lucu sekali. Tenang saja, Sakura, aku tak akan melakukan apapun jika kau belum siap," Naruto tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, wajahnya malah semakin dekat dengan wajahku, dan kali ini seringaian muncul di wajah tampannya, di balik keremangan cahaya lampu malam ini, "tapi kurasa aku tak bisa menahannya, jadi kau harus siap, Saku-_chan,"_sambungnya.

Aku menutup kedua mataku, pasrah dengan apa yang akan Naruto lakukan padaku. Bukankah dia sekarang sudah menjadi suamiku? Dan bukankah 'kegiatan' suami istri ini sudah wajib hukumnya setelah menikah? Tapi, jujur saja aku sangat gugup dan malu.

Jarak di antara kami semakin dekat, jemari tangan Naruto membelai lembut rambutku, lalu turun ke lenganku. Seketika suasana menjadi hening. Aku memberanikan diri untuk membuka mataku, dan saat itu napasku berhenti beberapa detik. Tatapan Naruto yang tajam namun menenangkan, membuat bulu kudukku meremang. Kami hanya saling menatap tanpa berucap, kurasa kami berdua tenggelam dalam pikiran kami masing-masing. Naruto kembali mengangkat tangannya untuk membelai kedua pipiku. Wajah kami semakin dekat. Begitu juga dengan jarak antara bibir kami. Begitu dekat... semakin dekat... dan semakin mendekat.

"Ibuuuuu..."

Suara nyaring itu membuat tubuhku dan Naruto terpaku. Cepat-cepat Naruto berdiri dan membalikkan badannya ke arah balkon kamar. Sementara tubuhku kini sudah terjungkal di atas ranjang karena Akemi memelukku dengan erat.

"M-Maafkan aku, Sakura. Akemi-chan bersikeras ingin tidur dengan kalian malam ini," susul suara Hanna _onee-san_ dari depan pintu kamarku.

Aku membenahi posisiku dan menyuruh Akemi untuk duduk.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hanna _onee-san._ Sebaiknya _onee-san_ kembali tidur, biarkan saja Akemi tidur di sini malam ini," ujar Naruto yang kini sudah duduk di samping Akemi dan membelai puncak kepalanya.

Hanna _onee-san_ menghela napas dan mengucapkan kata maaf sebelum akhirnya kembali ke kamarnya tak lupa menutup pintu kamarku.

"Ibu, tidak apa kan aku tidur bersama ibu dan papa malam ini? Akemi juga ingin tidur dengan papa, kenapa semua orang melarangnya? Lagipula tadi pagi ibu sudah berjanji padaku untuk memelukku seharian setelah acara pernikahan ibu dan papa Naruto selesai," rutuk Akemi.

Aku menatap Naruto ragu, namun Naruto memberiku senyuman hangat. "Tidak apa-apa, Sayang. Papa juga senang tidur dengan Akemi malam ini," katanya.

"Sungguh? Terima kasih papa, Akemi senang akhirnya Akemi punya papa," katanya.

"Sekarang sebaiknya kita tidur, sudah sangat malam. Kau juga pasti sangat lelah bukan?" balas Naruto yang menuntun Akemi dan aku untuk berbaring di ranjang dengan posisi Akemi di tengah-tengah kami.

"Malam ini Akemi pasti mimpi indah," ujar Akemi dan tak lama kemudian matanya terpejam.

.

.

Akemi sudah tertidur beberapa menit yang lalu, sementara aku masih terjaga di sampingnya. Kulirik Naruto yang ada di samping kiri Akemi tengah menatap Akemi dengan penuh kasih. Senyumnya terangkat.

"Dia gadis yang manis," katanya seraya mengalihkan pandangannya kepadaku. "Tidak bisa tidur?" sambungnya.

Aku mengangguk, "maaf, Naruto," kataku. Entah aku meminta maaf untuk apa. Tapi, rasanya aku sangat bersalah padanya.

Naruto menghela napas, "aku harus bisa menahannya. Untuk malam ini masih ada toleransi, tapi malam berikutnya aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun mengganggu kita," katanya.

Wajahku memanas sekali lagi, aku tertawa kecil dan membuat Naruto menoleh ke arahku seraya mengerutkan dahinya, lucu. "Ya, bersabarlah suamiku. Kita masih memiliki banyak waktu," ujarku. Dan lagi-lagi Naruto mengela napasnya seraya memeluk tubuh Akemi.

"Biarkan aku bersama ibumu berdua saja, Nak," katanya berbisik di balik punggung Akemi yang tertidur pulas.

"Padahal tadi nyaris saja," gerutuan Naruto masih terdengar di telingaku.

Naruto pastilah sangat kesal malam pertamanya mendapatkan gangguan, aku dikejutkan dengan sikapnya yang seperti ini. Naruto yang tengah merajuk sangat menggemaskan, ah ya, aku juga mulai menyukai sisi Naruto yang satu ini.

"Naruto, sekarang aku sadar. Bahwa kebahagiaan datang dari mana saja, kapan saja, dan dari siapa saja. Termasuk darimu," aku berhenti sejenak dan menatap Naruto yang kini menolehkan kepalanya dan juga menatapku. Aku tersenyum dan melanjutkan ucapanku, "aku mencintaimu, hari ini, esok, dan kuharap seterusnya. _Thank you for loving me and thank you for being my husband."_

Naruto akhirnya tersenyum kembali, dan sekelebatan wajah mendiang suamiku beberapa detik sempat tercetak di balik wajah Naruto. Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali. Entah kapan aku bisa melupakan Sasuke. Sepertinya tidak akan pernah bisa. Karena Sasuke sudah terpatri kuat di hatiku. Tapi, sosok baru yang menemaniku saat ini pun punya posisi yang sama besarnya. Jadi, aku sangat berterima kasih karena Tuhan telah mengirimkan dua sosok pria hebat untukku.

"Sakura, sebelum pergi ke London aku ingin kita mengunjungi makam Sasuke dulu. Sekarang sebaiknya kita tidur," ujar Naruto kemudian.

"Selamat tidur istriku, semoga kau mimpi indah," sambungnya seraya bangkit untuk mengecup keningku. Dan kembali berbaring di samping Akemi, menarik selimut untuk membungkus tubuh kami bertiga dan tak lama kemudian kami berdua menyusul Akemi yang sudah terlebih dahulu mengarungi dunia tanpa batasnya.

Aku sudah bahagia Sasuke, kuharap kau juga bahagia di sana. Hidupku sekarang sudah sangat sempurna. Dan kebahagiaan itu kembali bersemi di dalam hatiku. _Sayonara_ Sasuke...

.

.

The End

* * *

Hallo semuanya, apa kabar? :'D rindu rasanya kembali menulis di ffn. Tapi urusan saya di dunia real begitu menyita waktu saya untuk kembali ke dunia satu ini *lebay* hehehe... maaf karena sudah lama mengabaikan ff ini. Semoga masih bisa diterima dan kalian suka ya :* meskipun terkesan ngebut. I love you all... terimakasih untuk supportnya :)


End file.
